The Golden Heart
by LunarRazorblade20
Summary: A girl from our world went in 07-Ghost, but was she born there and sent to our world or was she chosen to hold the Golden Heart of Heaven? Teito who had found her hurt in the bushes at the Military Academy decided to help her, but what would happen afterwards? I DO NOT OWN 07-Ghost.
1. Different World

Nobody's P.O.V.

A girl named Cynthia Edwin (age 14, height 5'4, and weighs 110) was taking in by the Government after finding her abandon in a park. The Government sent her to a boarding school in England where she is taken in by the headmaster of the boarding school. She didn't really think she fit in the school or anywhere at all, but she had only one friend who accepted her for who she is and talks to her. Cynthia's friend's name is Stella Ray the same age as her, they act like sisters most of the time.

One day when the school was able to go to a trip in town, the headmaster said that she is allowed to go for it was mandatory for all students in her grade. The town was about a mile away from the school and Cynthia barely is able to go out of the school at all unless somebody is with her. To her it was like she was a prisoner in the boarding school, but there was nothing that she could do to stop it. When the class gotten to the town they were visiting, one of the teachers got up and said that he has announcement from the headmaster.

"Alright class, the headmaster told me to remind you all that you are to stay in a group of four and try not to get separated." The teacher said looking at all of his student. "And if you do, you have to come and find one of us teachers and let us know who got separated, but if one of you did got separated either find us or try to stay with another group from your class., and that is all so have a nice visit."

Everyone got out of the bus that they were in and looked around town. Cynthia and her group found a place with a map of the town and got one for each of them in case they get lost. They went to every store and Cynthia gained two more friends named Rachel Blaze and Christopher Cain. They walked to each shop and gotten a few things for themselves when they are in their dorms. It was almost time for them to get going and they are almost done going to every shop in town. Then all of the sudden a van came in town and some people got out with guns and started shooting at everyone Cynthia and her friends were shocked at first then started running for a hiding place.

The men that got out van killed almost everyone in town and whoever they find they shot not even hesitating. They were almost close by to Cynthia group, and Cynthia looked at her friends and decided to help them out.

"I have an idea, but none of you won't like it." Cynthia whispered looking at her friends hoping they'll understand in the future. "For I am going to sacrifice myself to give a you three a head start getting out of this town for help."

"Cynthia, that's stupid, you'll be killed before we even get out of this town." Stella whispered looking both upset and scared for her friend. "We'll find another way getting out of here and alive."

"Do you really think that I don't know how to take care of myself?" Cynthia replied back to Stella. "For I do know how to fight if I need to, so please save yourself."

"Stella, it's no use there's no way we can change Cynthia's mind," Christopher whispered watching the shooter that is on his way over to them, "and besides we have to take this chance to get away, for that shooter is on his way over to our hiding spot."

"I'm going to have to agree with Christopher on this one, Stella." Rachel said to her friend see the shooter on his way slowly. "So good luck Cynthia, and please try to stay alive."

"No promises there, Rachel." Cynthia said with a little laugh. "But it doesn't mean that I wouldn't try, now get going I'll try to hold them off as long as I can."

Cynthia watched her friends leave from the back after checking making sure there's no shooter on the other side. She looked around and saw a kitchen knife nearby her and grabbed it. Cynthia then waited beside the door waiting for the shooter to come through, so she could stab or kill him. When he gotten closer she started praying to God for forgiveness for everything she did in the past and what she is going to do very soon. The shooter opened the door and stepped inside and before he could do anything Cynthia killed him instantly from behind.

After watching his body drop to the floor she closed the door, and waited for the other shooters come and look for their friend. When they came and saw their friend dead, they were angry and then Cynthia came out of her hiding and attacked the nearest shooter by stabbing him in the heart. But the other shooter saw and shot Cynthia in the stomach, and Cynthia put her hand on her wound before rushing towards the last shooter. The last shooter looked surprise when he felt the knife in his chest, and watched Cynthia fall to the floor breathing heavily. Then the shooter fell to the floor dead, and Cynthia waited for either her friends to come with help or for death to come, while she held pressure to her wound.

By time Cynthia's friends came with help they found her on the floor bleeding and breathing heavily, and they all called out for help for their friend while coming to her aid. Telling her that they gotten help and that she'll be alright.

"I'm sorry, for not trying to stay alive right now," Cynthia said with tears coming down her face and starting to feel darkness overcoming her, "but please stay together and don't do anything like I did not long ago and that I love you all very much.

Help came in right when Cynthia died, and her friends started crying. The police officer felt for Cynthia's pulse and found nothing and apologised to her friends. The police officer then got the friends out and took them to the nearest ambulance and told them that their parents are coming to take them home. The police officer then found out the story on the Cynthia did, and told the headmaster that just got there. The police searched for other survivors and found ten more hiding underneath a store, some eight of them were students and two of them were residents of the town.

The parents of the children who didn't make it, asked to help pay for the funeral for Cynthia and other's who didn't make it. The headmaster agreed and they asked who and where are the ones who killed their children. When they gotten the answer almost all of the parents were shocked about a young girl killed the three shooter that killed their children.

* * *

~ In 07-Ghost ~

Teito found a young girl in the bushes at his school with an injury to her stomach and rushed her towards the infirmary where they helped the girl who was close to deaths door. Teito went to his dorm and saw his friend, Mikage, looking at him and looked down and saw some of the girls blood on him.

"I found a girl in the bushes injured badly," Teito explained to his friend quickly, "so I took her to the infirmary for medical help."

"Hmm, that's surprising there aren't that many girls or women join the military right now." Mikage said out loud looking at his friend. "She may be a new recruit and we're yet to find out about her, and she gotten injured badly by someone."

"May be, but lets wait first when she wakes up," Teito said, "and if not in two days we'll talk to the chairman about her and see what he knows."

"Sure, we'll wait in two days," Mikage said to his friend, "so lets get some sleep we have class in the morning and studying to do for the exam."

"Yes, good night, and see you in the morning." Teito said after climbing in bed and thinking about the girl before sleep took him.


	2. Waking Up, Trust, & Friends

Teito's P.O.V.

I couldn't help thinking about the girl that I found wounded in the bushes and wondered what happened to her. It even bugged me while in class, like that I have to pay attention in class for I'm at the top of if. The final exam, where I become a begleite, will be in two weeks which should be time for the girl to wake up. Hopefully she does, and if she doesn't I have no choice but to talk to the chairman. Mikage also keeps asking me weird questions about the girl, and I keep telling him that I don't know her and that she hadn't woken up.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

The unknown patient that the doctor is checking to make sure she's healthy and injuries healed. The unusual thing about the unknown girl is that when the young pupil brought in is that she was just starting to heal at a rate that is impossible for any human being. The doctor decided to wait and see if she wakes up and if she could be a non-human being that way he can do test on her and if she's immortal. The unknown girl is starting wake up now and the doctor told his assistant to go get the cadet, for he wanted to see her when she wakes up, and possibly talk to her to find out how she got injured.

* * *

Cynthia's P.O.V.

It felt like a dream to me, but when I waked up it bright white around me and there was someone sitting in a throne like chair in front of me. I looked at the person and saw that he is holy looking and that he had kind pale silver eyes and blond looking hair.

"Don't be afraid child." He said giving her a small smile. "I won't hurt, and infact I want to ask you a question about something."

"And what would that be?" I asked looking him with a little bit of anger. "Also I never gotten your name, sir."

"I don't need to give you my name for I am the Chief of Heaven." He said smiling even more. "And I'm asking you if you want to continue living, but not in the world you left but in another world that has a lot of adventure or to be reborn into that other world?"

I looked at the Chief of Heaven wondering if I should do go into that world since I don't have actually have nothing to go back except for my friends that I left behind or I could be reborn into that world. Either way I'll be in that other world that he want's me to be in, and I'll still have that adventure anyways.

"I'll choose if you describe what each of that life is involved with." I said with a hint of demand. "So first explain about the rebirth in the world would be like that you want me to be in, and then explain the continue of life in that would be like."

"Alright then, the first is being reborn to a different family, but that'll be difficult since believe it or not you are from this world but you just don't remember it, and the second is continue life in that world as you call it and have all your memories and personality."

"You didn't explain what it is involved with."

"Allright, allright," the Chief of Heaven said laughing about her anxiousness, "do you know anything about the _07-ghost_?"

"That sounds like it's from a manga titled _07-ghost_, and other words this world is like _07-ghost?" _

"Ah, but this world is _07-ghost_."

"What?"

"This world that I'm having you go into is _07-ghost_ and that you are actually from this world if you believe it or not."

"How am I from this world, and when will I remember?"

"You were actually born in this world but during the war you some how disappeared to the world you supposedly grown up in, and your remember little by little when you wake up."

"So I'm already in the world that I was born in, right?" I said glaring at him for giving me a choice that I didn't have to answer.

"Yep, so are you ready to start waking up." He said grinning. "But before you answer I need you to help Teito Klein and Ouka Barsburg to remember who they are and what they carry is not a military item."

"Okay, I'm ready to wake up." I said while thinking ways to help them remember.

The Chief of Heaven didn't answered back, for he moved his right hand from the left to the right and my eyes closed.

* * *

Teito's P.O.V.

I just got the call from the nurse telling me to report to the infirmity, and the teacher asked Mikage to come with me to make sure I made there safely and having no detours. While heading there I was thinking about why they are calling for me until I remembered about the unknown girl, for she might have just woke up. And since Mikage is with me would mean he'll be meeting her, and I just hope that he doesn't scare her in any way.

'He better not scare her, or she might not talk to either of us at all.' I thought looking at Mikage without him knowing.

On our way to the infirmary I've noticed that Mikage wanted to ask me something, but not saying anything to me just yet.

"What is it that you wanted to asked me, Mikage?" I asked him when we stopped in front of the infirmary door.

"I just wanted to know if you somehow know this girl." He said looking at me.

"I told before that I have no idea who this girl is, but lately I've been having a strange feeling that I do know this girl from some place and time."

"I guess we'll find out when we start asking a question nee." Mikage said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Just don't scare her in any way where she won't talk to you or me." I said opening the door without him replying to what I just told him.

We walked inside the infirmary and saw that the doctor talking to someone, and I realized that it's the chairman and he is looking at the unknown girl in the bed with interest.

"Chairman Miroku, what are you doing here?" Mikage asked wondering why Chairman Miroku is doing in the infirmary.

"Well, young man, I'm here because the doctor asked me to come here to check this young girl out and see if she could join the Academy." Chairman Miroku said slightly glaring at Mikage for his question. "And also Cadet Klein why haven't you tell me that a injured girl came to the academy?"

"Sorry sir, I was going to tell you about her if she didn't wake up before the Final Exam so that way you can keep an eye on her and ask her questions." I said standing straight and looking into his eyes.

"I see, she is interesting," he said looking back at seeing that her eyes are slightly opening up, "and she is finally waking up."

I looked over to the girl and saw that she is definitely waking up and when her eyes finally opened up she looked around the room looked at every person with wonder. She then tried to sit up, but she couldn't so I helped her up sit up with a pillow plopping her up.

"So young miss do you mind telling us your name, so that we can start talking about how you became to being in this Military Academy?" Chairman Miroku asked looking at her with his red eyes.

"My name is Cynthia Edwin and I don't really remember how I got her." She said looking at him. "All I remember is that I was trying to get away from someone or something and fell down."

"Hmm, I see."

"So what should we do now, Chairman Miroku?" The doctor asked wondering what the Chairman is thinking.

"Well, if she doesn't have much injuries on her and that she can get up then we'll go ahead discharge her then."

"Yes, sir, and she pretty much is all healed up so she free to go anytime."

"Well, miss if you do mind I like to talk to in my office and discuss to you about attending this academy if you do mind." The chairman said.

"Of course, but do you guys mind, I need to get dressed." Cynthia said blushing while avoiding the guys' eyes.

"Yes, of course, now gentlemen please leave the room so the young lady may get dressed." The doctor said pushing everyone out including the chairman.

When everyone got out I looked at Chairman Miroku for an answer for inviting her to attend the academy, but he didn't even saw me looking at him questionably about it though for he is grinning about something.

* * *

Cynthia's P.O.V.

Once the guys left, I started to look for something to wear and saw some clothes in the chair in front of me. I picked the clothes and its a white dress with long sleeves and reaches my knees, so I quickly put it on seeing that it fits perfectly I walked out of the room seeing that the guys were waiting for me.

"Alright I am done getting dressed, so do you mind taking me to your office now sir?" I asked the man known as Chairman Miroku, who turned headed into the direction where his office might be.

I followed him since he didn't answered my question, which means that he want's me to follow him. It took about thirty minutes to get to his office, and when I turned to see behind me I saw that the two boys, Teito and Mikage followed us to the Chairman's office. They of course knew the rules and stood by the door to wait until I probably get out.

'Teito and Mikage is standing by the door to wait for to get down, and hopefully get done as soon as possible.' I thought before going inside the office where the Chairman is waiting for me patiently.

"Now I know it is a little late for you to start this Academy, but I have a feeling that you catch up quickly with a few tutors that I'll assign to you that you have to go." The Chairman explained. "Before I start giving you your class schedule, including you tutoring schedule, I need you to tell me whatever you may remember right now even if it's not possible for me to understand, okay?"

"All right," I started deciding that he should know or he will find out by himself, "I actually born here in this world, but grew up from a different time dimension, which there is no recorded or accurate magic."

"Hmm, that was quick and short story, but I'm getting the feeling that you are leaving something out." He said. "So I'm guessing it might be about something very terrible that happened that you either don't want to talk about or even remember."

"Yes, it's actually both don't want talk about it or even remember about," I said taking a breath, "so do you mind not to ask me about it for it is kind of sad to me."

"That's fine with me, but I must remind you that I might figure it out in the future." He said before taking out a piece of paper and started to write down something. "Alright I just wrote down a letter to that will be sent to the teachers including your soon-to-be tutor."

"But what about my classes sir?"

"I'll have be in the same classes as Teito and he'll be your guide around the school," he said looking at me in the eye before continuing, "I'll also be sending one of your tutors to go get you from your room and don't worry you'll have your own room since you are a female."

"Yes, sir." I said standing up. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Other than that your tutor is one of the Black Hawks, and not to tell anyone about being tutored."

I just nodded my head and the Chairman given me my room number before allowing me to leave the office. Once that I walked out of the office Teito and Mikage came up to me.

"So what is your class schedule?" Mikage asked me.

"The same as Teito's and that Teito is to guide me to them until I get to know directions all right."

"Ah, that's too bad, but then again I have most of classes with you." Mikage wined then acted happy.

"Not for me it isn't." I said under my breath without any of them hearing me.

"So did you find out where you are bunking at?" Mikage asked with a twinkle in his eye. "I could help you if you want."

"Yes, I did." I said knowing what he his kind of refering. "Teito, do you mind helping me find my room, for I don't really trust Mikage showing me, for who knows what would happen he could get us lost or something."

"Hey, I resent that!" Mikage exclaimed

"Sure, I also know what you mean he sometimes have no sense of direction where his going." Teito said waving his hand to let me know to follow him.

* * *

Chairman Miroku's P.O.V.

'That girl is definitely familiar from someplace, but the question is where?' I thought thinking back on what the girl said to him about being born in this dimension, but growing up in another.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

Cynthia, Teito, and Mikage were walking down the hallway talking about the Academy and what she should expect. When they came to her dorm, Cynthia took out the key that the Chairman give to her before she went out of the office. They walked into the room and saw that it had a twin size bed in left corner of the room with a nightstand beside it, a dresser nearby the door, and wardrobe across from the bed with a mirror beside it.

"Wow, you have your own room." Mikage said with amazement. "Me and Teito are roommates together, so why do you get your own room for?"

"He's an idiot right?" Cynthia asked after leaning towards him.

"Yes, he's kind of is." Teito said rubbing the side of his head.

"I see," Cynthia said looking at Mikage, "I'm a girl so it wouldn't be right for a girl to be in the same dorm room as a boy."

"Ah, now I get it," Mikage said with a pink taint on his cheeks, "sorry for asking."

"It's okay and you two can leave now, and see you two tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll make sure I'll come pick you up for class tomorrow at 6 a.m." Teito said dragging Mikage out the door with him.

"Okay, goodnight." Cynthia said before the door closed and she was all alone in the dorm room.

Cynthia then looked around the room to see if there's any clothes for the night and a uniform tomorrow. She found a uniform in the wardrobe, but the uniform is similar to Teito's and Mikage's only it has a skirt and no pants. She also wanted to know how they got the uniform of the right size and to her dorm that fast. Cynthia then looked through the draws to find some underwear, nightgowns that look a little skimpy and sexy, and anything else she needed. She looked around the room more and saw that there is another door hidden from the door out, and when she looked inside it was a bathroom which to her is good.

Cynthia took her shower put on one of the skimpy and sexy nightgowns on and went to bed, so that she'll be all rested for what would come up the next day.


	3. First Day

Teito P.O.V.

I woke up from a dream, and in that dream I saw a girl that is like a sister to me in that dream. The girl had a golden glow around her, that made her look holy. Then all of the sudden she disappeared and I can't even remember what her face looks like. That's when woke up is when she disappeared, and now I just want to find her to find out who I really am. I got up from bed and got dressed and saw that Mikage is still asleep, so I went over to him and started to shake him awake. When he finally opened his eyes, he looked at me and started to rub his eyes.

"Why did you wake me up, Teito?" Mikage whined pulling the blankets over his head to go back to sleep.

"Idiot, today is Cynthia's first day." I said glearing at him.

"Ah, so you're going to give her a tour around the school then."

"Yes, and I woke you up so that you don't miss any classes like last time." I said remembering what happen when he didn't wake up early enough for class.

"Alright, I'm getting up so please hold on." Mikage said getting out of bed and started to get up.

After Mikage got dressed we went out of our dorm and started towards where Cynthia's dorm is at. On the way there they talked about who might make it hard for her, and we both came to believe that the teachers and Shuri would make it difficult for her. By that time they reached her door and I knocked on it. About a minute later Cynthia came out dress in the academy's uniform, but her uniform is different for she's wearing a skirt instead of pants.

"Wow, they're making you wear a skirt." Mikage said and Cynthia walks up to him and smacks the back of his head.

"Stop being a perv." She said giving him a look that could kill.

"Okay, shall we get going to your first class?" I asked Cynthia.

"Yes, lets get going." She said and I headed towards where we had our first class.

About a couple of minutes later we were in front of the door that leads to our first class. Before I opened it I told Cynthia tha me and Mikage will go in first to tell the teacher to let him know that you're here, then when all of the other students are there he'll call for you to come in to introduce you to the class. With that said Mikage and I went inside the classroom and saw that there are still some students missing, but most are here and I went to the teacher that was sitting at the desk in front of the room grading papers.

"Sensi, the new student, Cynthia Edwin, is outside." I said letting him know about her.

"Okay, thank you for letting me know Mr. Klein." The teacher said.

* * *

Cynthia's P.O.V.

'Hmm, what is taking that teacher long?' I thought leaning against the wall opposite from the classroom door.

About two minutes later I heard the teacher or instructor call out my name, so I opened the door and everyone looked at me with surprise and wonder.

"Everyone this is Cynthia Edwin, the so called Chairman's long lost grandchild." The teacher said. "Now she is new to this school, and the Chairman asked me to make sure everyone knows that she has a little amnesia of what happened to her and where she went to."

"Yes, Instructor Rendle!" The students yelled.

'So that's what the Chairman said that he'll take care of everything.' I thought wondering why he'll make all that trouble of making sure nobody questions about my existence. 'For he did say when he handed me my dorm key that he'll make something up about my existence.'

"Hello Everyone, my name is Cynthia Edwin." I said with a smile on my face to make them think that I'm a innocent girl.

"Alright, Miss Edwin," Instructor Rendle said, "you may go and sit by Teito and I'll hand you some paper, pencil, and the class textbook."

"Thank you, Instructor Rendle." I said noticing a taint of red on the instructor's cheeks.

He handed me a notebook, a pencil, and the class textbook and then started teaching the class. I could feel the stares of the students and I kept from looking uncomfortable, for I am use to people staring at me while in class. When class was over, Teito took me to my next class since we have the same classes together. Each class is the same to the first class and I have to introduce myself each time. In one of the classes that I am in looked behind wondering who is staring at me from behind, and I saw a blond and when he saw that I found out about him staring at me he blushed and turned away.

'It looks like I'm going to have fun with some of these guys.' I thought. 'All I have to do is act innocent and when the test comes up I'll surprise them of my true nature.'

When I finally gotten back to my dorm I decided to wait, for a person who's going to train my combat will be here soon. Which would be in thirty minutes, so I decided to study my textbooks to learn more about the world that I'm in. Since I can no longer can go back to the world that I grew up in, so that I could be prepared for the test in these classes. But I know that the combat test will be killing a prisoner, and how I know that is because I had overheard some instructors talking about when they thought that there was no students around. I have five more minutes before my trainer gets here, so I hurried up and put something that'll help with training. Which happens to be a gray tank top and short black shorts, and since I can't find any regular shoes I just put on my combat boots. Then I heard the knock at the door, so I went up to the door and peeked through the eye hole to see who it is. I saw a young blonde man and not the one that I caught staring at me class, for he was wearing something that only higher up officers can wear. With that I opened the door and when I did the blonde blushed a little.

"So are you the one who is going to train me?" I asked so that I could snap him out of his dream world.

"Yes, one of them." He said after snapping out of it. "My name is Lieutenant Konatsu, and I'll be your trainer for today."


	4. Training

Konatsu P.O.V.

I didn't know that I would be training a girl, and when I first seen her I felt warm inside. She had black hair and her eyes are mismatched, for her right eye is blue and her left eye is green.

"Well which way are we going?" She asked looking at me with wonder. "Or are you going to stand there and look at me?"

When she said that I blushed and motioned her towards a direction down the hall, and since I'm suppose to train her I have to train her where the Black Hawks trains and practice at. On our way to the training room I've started thinking what to talk about with her.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"14 will be 15 in April 3rd." She said.

When we gotten to the training room and I used my ID Card to get us in to start her training. I told her to wait in the middle of the training room, while I get some weapons that she'll might be able to use. I gotten two daggers and two butterfly swords, and brought them out to show them to her to see which ones she might be able to use. She picked up the two butterfly swords and tested them out to see how comfortable they are in her hands.

"Cynthia, do you mind telling me what type of zaiphon do you have?" I asked because I was never told what zaiphon she has.

She looked my way in surprise, probably by the question. Then looked away and I figured out why then, and that is because she never figured out what type of zaiphon she can do.

"It's okay, I'll teach you." I told her trying to cheer her a little. "Since this is a training room, so the room can help, but it'll also mean that you can't tell anyone what type of zaiphon you have, as well as do any partition that involves using zaiphon."

"Thank you." Is all she said to me and sit the swords down.

I then started given her directions on how to use and figure out her zaiphon is, so far she knows the basics. I told her to keep working on it whenever she has time by herself, and that we need to practice combat fighting. She got up from her zaiphon practice and I motioned her to stand in front of me.

"Okay, did you had any combat training or experiences?" I asked looking straight into her eyes to make sure she won't lie to me.

"Yes, I had both," she said truthfully, "for it was a requirement from where I came from."

I was surprised by her answer that I was now wondering why they would make young girls learn how to fight.

"Why is it a requirement where you came from?" I asked then I remembered that she should have memory lost. "I thought that you have memory lost?'

"I remember what happened a little bit, and the reason why it's a requirement is because they sometimes have women fight." She said looking away from me.

"Alright, lets see how well you fight then." I said to change the subject, for I knew that it's bothering her.

We then started fighting and I realized that she was very good, for she was in sync with each of my hits and kicks. We then decided a tie between us, and took a break to get a drink. I was told by the Chief that I'll be training her for week and if she still needs help, then someone else would train her.

"Okay, lets go one more round and then you need to go to bed." I told and she looked at me.

"What are you?" She asked glaring at me. "My mother."

'Damn her glare made me shudder a little.' I thought after shuddering under her glare. 'I guess she doesn't like to be treated like a little kid or something.'

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you meant."

"I was only pointing out that you shouldn't be up to late, especially since tomorrow you have classes." I said getting up from where I sat and went up to her and helped her get up from her seat.

"Okay, then lets fight one last round and you can take me back to my room" She said in a too sweet smile that I ended up shuddering again.

We then started fight again and I realized that she must have been holding back when she was fighting against me, for not only she is in sync with me, but she's dodging countering so well that I barely can keep up with her. It was like she was testing me the first round and pretended to be almost par with me, but that was just a mask. Then all of the sudden she found an opening and took that hit made me fall flat on my back on the ground.

"You were holding back in the first round, haven't you?"

"Took you a while to figure that out, so yes I was holding back the first round only to see how strong you are first." She said smiling at me and holding her hand out for me to take.

"Alright then lets get you back to your room then." I said and we headed out of the training room, and headed towards Cynthia's room.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

What Konatsu and Cynthia haven't realized is that they were being watched by the rest of the Black Hawks. The Black Hawks were surprise on what just occurred and hoped the girl would be on their team in the future, but they are wondering what type of zaiphon she'll have once gets access of it.

* * *

Cynthia's P.O.V.

We were almost towards my room,and I realized that Konatsu is still holding my hand and not letting go. I didn't pull back my hand, for this is actually the first time that someone held my hand without force. When it was like force it was when someone from the Government comes and takes me to someplace that trains me. I never knew why they were forcing me to learn how to fight for, but my suspicion was that they needed some sort of weapon of their own.

"Here we are, so good night." Konatsu said when we reached to my room and he turned around and headed to another direction.

I went inside my room and took my training clothes off and took a shower before putting my nightgown on. Before I went to bed I brushed my hair and teeth and turned the lights off, and then I slide into bed. I practiced trying to get my zaiphon before going to sleep in about three minutes.


	5. What to do?

Cynthia's P.O.V.

'I've been practicing everyday whenever I was alone, so that I can find out what my zaiphon is.' I thought laying down on my bed looking up at the ceiling after practicing. 'Whenever I got done with school I would go to my room and practice, before Konatsu comes and escorts me to the training room.'

Whenever I gotten done with classes Teito and Mikage would take me to the Library to study, but I usually stay there for a little while before going to my room to practice and do any homework before I go to training. At training Konatsu would allow me to practice getting my zaiphon for five minutes before we do any combat training. When we got done he would escort me back to my room like a gentleman, and we would talk about the day and what we will be working on the next training day.

Right now I'm sitting in my room waiting for him to pick me up, but he did told me that there is a chance it would be someone else training me. I just waited while I practiced getting my zaiphon, and about three minutes later I heard a knock at the door. So I went to look who it is and saw it was somebody else other than Konatsu, and this person has sunglasses on, which Konatsu told me that his superior, Hyuuga, his idiot superior. I opened the door and Hyuuga came in without even asking.

"So I'm guessing your name is Hyuuga, Konatsu's superior, right?" I asked with realization that I completely hate this man already.

"Yep, I see that Konatsu has been talking about me this time." Hyuuga said. "So lets get going to the training room."

Without me saying anything Hyuuga practically dragged me out of my room and towards the training room. Once we got to the training room I was already planning murder to a certain person that I am now glaring at. The thing is his not noticing that I'm looking at him with hatred, and too busy with getting stuff ready.

* * *

Konatsu's P.O.V.

I noticed the hostility in the training room and that Cynthia is the cause of it. I didn't really mind since Hyuuga probably deserved whatever it is that is going to happen to him. Then it happened, for I'm guessing she is so mad at Hyuuga that she ended up getting her zaiphon, and her zaiphon is **Manipulation Zaiphon**. When she used it she tied Hyuuga up and hung him upside down from the ceiling, and I am surprised that Hyuuga didn't tried to do anything to stop her from doing that to him. Which I'm guessing that he knew a way to make her activate her zaiphon, and allowed her to do that to him.

* * *

Ayanami's P.O.V.

When I first saw that girl I've noticed how familiar she is to me and I don't know where it's coming from. The girl of course used manipulation zaiphon against my subordinate, and yet he didn't mind for he was planning on it.

'I really do hope that girl would be on my side, for she is both powerful and familiar to me.' I thought watching her yelling at Hyuuga.

* * *

Kuroyuri's P.O.V.

When I woke from my nape I've noticed that the girl, Cynthia, had hung Hyuuga upside down by using manipulation zaiphon. I wonder if we would be friends in the future, for if not it's going to be interesting. The reason why is because something about doesn't seem right, and is familiar in some way.

* * *

Katsuragi's P.O.V.

I was just watching realized that the girl could interfere with my plans, as well as stopping me from doing it. This girl is after all familiar to all ghost including me, Verloren, and the warsfeil. Soon each of them would remember who this girl and who she is connected to and I can't allow anybody to remember who she is.

* * *

Haruse's P.O.V.

I just watched and figured that the girl made an impression with us, Black Hawks, which is very rare, and I knew that in the future she might become our comrade.

* * *

Hyuuga's P.O.V.

I only gotten the girl angry, so she would use her zaiphon, but I didn't expect to be hung upside down to be beaten and yelled at. At least we gotten to see what zaiphon type she is, and I'm definitely impress on how she caught me off guard, and I knew at some point she'll attack me, but didn't know she'll attack me that soon.

"Now Cynthia, my dear, at least I gotten you to use zaiphon." I told so she could stop yelling at me, for talking about weird things. She stopped on what she doing and looked at the zaiphon that is hanging me upside down then looked at me.

"Yeah, you're right thank you for helping me in way to make me very mad at you, so I'll just leave you up there and go back to my dorm to calm down." She said and walked out of the room after shutting the lights off and leaving me hang upside down.

'Now what am I going to do?' I thought


	6. Noticed Feelings

Cynthia's P.O.V.

One more day until the final exam starts, and I'm already at the top of class with Teito Klein and Shuri Oak. Almost every time in class I catch myself looking at Teito thinking that I seen him before, but I still don't know where. I then remembered the Chief of Heaven telling me that I was originally born here, but was sent to the world that I practically grew up in who-knows-when, and that is probably why I keep thinking that I seen Teito before.

The teacher was telling us what to be prepared for, for the exam and who will be watching. Someone made a comment about Shuri would get the best commander to notice him, by completing the exam with a perfect score. I just rolled my eyes knowing that he is a coward in disguise, and would probably fake it in the exam. When class was over I rushed over to Teito and Mikage to walk to the next class, then to our dorms, for they always escort me to my dorm saying that it's for protection.

I still hadn't seen Teito smile yet, for he just keeps some mask on him so he wouldn't show his weakness, but it seems like Mikage is slowly removing that mask. I just hope Teito would realize that not everything is what it seems, for the Black Hawks seem to be more than human in my eyes, and hopefully Teito will see that before it is too late, seem goes to Mikage. I sometimes make Teito go on wild goose chase looking for Mikage, while Mikage wouldn't be too far away trying not to laugh. When Teito finds out he'll give me silent treatment, Mikage usually tells him that it was his idea and that he just wants him to have fun once in a while.

It seems that the chairman knows who I really am, and might not tell until he is contain. Teito then asked Mikage and I to practice for the final exam, so that we wouldn't fail it. We went to a clearing where nobody was around to bother us, and started practice fighting each other. I mostly stayed on the side lines making myself more like bait while putting stings around them without them noticing. When Teito got Mikage I used my string made them both look like puppets, and they started asking me to let them go, and when I did they said that I can definitely take care of myself in the exam.

"By the way Mikage you need to work on your aim, I know you were throwing zaiphon at me but not hitting me." Teito said to Mikage.

"Ah, but I did Teito look where they landed, for they are my feelings." Mikage said smiling and both Teito and I looked where his zaiphon landed and saw 'chibi' written on the ground.

"How about I show you my feelings then." Teito said and started attacking Mikage while I was laughing about the zaiphon written on the ground.

When Mikage was caught by Teito, he was bruised a little from Teito hitting him. We then went on our way to our dorms, but they dropped me off at my dorm before they went to theirs. We do after all have that final exam where we become begleiter, and since I was told to at least stay with Teito, for that's what would give me my memories back when I was born here.

* * *

~The Next Day~

I woke up and hurried up getting my uniform on, and I then went to the assembly hall to hear the speech from no other than Shuri Oak. We then headed towards the exam hall and I met with Teito and Mikage, and I saw that they both look tired. I was going to go to them, but I thought it is best to see which group that I am in. I found out that I am in the group after Teito, so I went over to Teito and Mikage and told them that I am in the group after them. They looked disappointed, for they wanted me to be in the same group.

Teito and Mikage's group then went in the exam room, and I noticed that Shuri was there. I went up to the glass to watch the first group that is going to do their test in, I overheard our teachers to make sure they kill him before he kills us. I then heard the door open and in comes Ayanami and the other Black Hawks, and they pretty much stood behind me watching them with me. Shuri gotten scared and tried to ask for help by banging on the glass, but we all ignored him because we can't interfere with the exam unless we need to.

Then Teito got him, but he wouldn't kill the prisoner, for he isn't our real enemy. Ayanami didn't see it like that and went inside and killed the prisoner just like that. I saw Teito and Mikage leaving, and they seem to forgot that I still have to do my part of the exam, and I just have to make sure that I kill the prisoner. I hurried up and followed my group inside the exam room and waited until the prisoner that we need to kill comes out.

The prisoner we gotten is little shorter than the last groups, and looks like he can't seem to see. The guys in my group says this is going to be easy, but the prisoner just grinned and said that we shouldn't underestimate him before he disappeared. I then somehow sensed something behind and moved just on time before a fist smashed where I was standing. The guys in my saw that and paled greatly, and then the prisoner showed that he has attack zaiphon and started throwing it at us. Most of us gotten away in time, but some got hit bad enough that they couldn't get up. I hurried over to them and told them that I need someone to distract him long enough to bring him down with someone else.

One of the guys then went towards the prisoner, and started to attack him. I and some others started running towards different angles and when I right behind the prisoner I used my manipulation zaiphon to bind him long enough for one of the guys to kill him. I practically had to close my eyes when one of my comrades killed him when I opened them I let go of my zaiphon, and the guys went over to me and said thanks and good strategy plane. When we went out of the exam room helping the ones that were hurt pretty bad from the prisoner and taking them to the infirmary to get their injuries checked out, I was given a message from one of the officers that it is a meeting to be a possible begleiter for them. I put it in my pocket after he left and helped took the injured to the infirmary. I then went to my dorm and gathered my stuff to take to the room where the soon-to-be graduates go, and when I saw Teito and Mikage I went over to them and told them I passed.

* * *

~Graduation Day~

"I seem to forgot to turn some paperwork, so I'll see you two later." Teito said before he started headed towards some direction.

"I have meeting tonight Teito, so you might not be able to see me." I called out to him and he just ignored me and headed on his destination. "It looks like you're going to have to tell him Mikage, for it looks like he hadn't heard me."

Mikage just nodded and we went to our separate ways, for I needed to get ready for my meeting with Katsuragi to become his begleiter. The meeting starts right after graduation, in other words after graduation ends I have to make my way to the Black Hawks office to have my meeting with Katsuragi. I don't know why, but when I first met him I felt like I have to be on my guard at all times. Graduation should start around sunset, which means I still have time so I went to the room where the soon-to-be graduates go and wait there until it's time to leave.

* * *

~Sunset~

Mikage and I headed towards the Graduation room, but we seem to can't find Teito anywhere, so we were starting to get worried about him. When Graduation started we still couldn't find or see Teito anywhere and that really gotten us worried, so we decided to go look for him after graduation until I have to go to my meeting. When graduation ended we started wandering around the halls to see if he might have gotten lost or something, for when they called his name they called it three times then had to move on to the next person. I ended up having to go to the meeting, so I told Mikage that when he finds Teito make sure he hits him for me.

I practically rushed all the way towards the Black Hawks office, and I somehow gotten there on time. I went inside and looked for Katsuragi's office and when I did I went towards it and knocked.

"Come in." Said a man's voice that I assume is Katsuragi's.

I walked in and he said to sit down in front of his desk while he puts his papers away before he starts.

"Your name is Cynthia Edwin, right?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"You are suffering from amnesia and until you remember everything you will be staying with Barsburg Armed Forces or somewhere else until then, right?"

"Yes, that is what Chairman Miroku said to me."

"Good, your only job as my begleiter is to be on the font lines when I'm busy with other things and to help me make appointments for Chief of Staff Ayanami, got it?"

"Yes, sir." I said then a alarm set off and we gotten up and went out of the office.

"Ayanami, why is the alarm going off for?" Katsuragi asked the man with white hair.

"Someone in prison escaped, but don't worry I'll handle that just make sure your begleiter is prepared." Ayanami said looking down at me.

"Yes, sir." Katsuragi said and Ayanami and Hyuuga left to pursue the prisoner.

I noticed some sort of hidden message between the two and knew that whatever it is that the Chief of Staff wanted me to be prepared for has something to do with the escaped prisoner.

'Wait a minute, Teito is missing and all of the sudden a prisoner escaped, does that mean Teito is the prisoner that escaped?' I asked myself. 'Whatever Teito did to become a prisoner must be serious for him to escape?'

'Ah, Teito please don't get yourself killed.' I pleaded in my thoughts.

* * *

_**AN: Alright this story is mostly a multiple pairing, but the mean pairing is TeitoxOC. Also sorry for not updating lately I'm still in college so the homework, test, quizzes, and exams can be very difficult for me, and that I finished it until sometime in late August I'll try to finish this story up, but I have five other stories that I am doing.**_


	7. Mikage!

Cynthia's P.O.V.

'I can't believe it,' I thought. 'What did Teito do? Where is Mikage?'

They wouldn't let me comprehend Teito, for fear that I might help him get away, so they had me on standby. Which I have to stay with Katsuragi in his office, and he mostly had me help file documents of all kinds. I don't mind, for it does keep me occupied enough to not think about Teito and Mikage, but right now it doesn't seem to be working. I looked up towards Katsuragi, and was about to ask him about it, but I went back to work.

"So, what do you know of Teito Klein, Miss Edwin?" Katsuragi asked and I looked up.

"All that I know of is that Teito has been having dreams, and Mikage thinks it's because he might be getting his memories back." I said knowing that if don't tell them who knows what might happen to either one of them, and may be I could get a clue or know what Teito has done that got him into trouble, so might as well ask now. "What did Teito do?"

"Easy, Teito Klein attacked Aya-tan." Someone said behind me and I looked to see who said that, and saw Hyuuga and Ayanami, who looks like is about to beat the living daylights out of Hyuuga.

"Why would Teito attack him?" I asked in menacing way while standing up from my seat.

"If I were you, Miss Edwin, I would seat back down tell me everything that you know of Teito Klein, or else." Chief of Staff Ayanami said looking at me and I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll kill Mikage." With that said I sat down.

"Now, Katsuragi, Hyuuga, leave the room." He said and the two men left the room and Ayanami went over to sit in the seat across from me. "Now that we are alone repeat to me what you said to Katsuragi when he asked you that question."

I just glared up at him, knowing that if I don't answer he'll probably kill Mikage, and I really don't want anyone die because I wouldn't tell him.

"Since you probably already heard the answer, and I said it, so I guess go ahead and repeat myself." I said still glaring at him. "I had said that Teito has been having dreams, and Mikage thinks he might be getting his memories back."

"Hmm, I see, do you know where he might have gone? Or if you and Mikage might be going to meet with him?" He asked all at once.

"No, and we weren't planning anything like that, now let Mikage go." I said trying to Mikage out of here, so that he could get to Teito.

"No, I have plans for both of you." He said in both a intimidating and threatening way.

"What kind of plans?" I asked noticing my voice shaking a little when I said that.

"I'm going to use both of you to get Teito, but the first one is Mikage and may be you next." He said smiling and I was literally shaking. "You'll be staying with me in my chambers until I figure what to do with you."

"What?" I said loud enough for him to hear me. "I'm a teenage girl and you're making me stay with you in your chambers, that's very inappropriate."

"Well, guess what I'm making sure you don't try to runaway to go worn Teito Klein about my plans." He said and I was very unsure about this sit up, and knew that I might have to escape somehow. "And the other reason why you're staying in my chamber is because there are very few rooms left, and I don't think you want to share a room with a pervert do you."

"Why didn't you just say it that way, and not make it sound like I'm your prisoner." I said to him blushing a little and then thought of something. "And how come I need to be in your chambers when I stay in Katsuragi's, for I believe I am his begleiter."

"Because I don't think he is comfortable with having share his room with a teenage girl or woman in my opinion." He stated. "Also I don't think you'll trust staying in the same chambers as Hyuuga, or even some other guy, since there are not many women that had went in the military to have their own chambers."

"I guess your for once, but where is Mikage and what have you done to him?" I asked him.

"I guess you're going to have to find out on a later time." I said looking at me. "So lets go, I do have to show you where you be staying at."

He stood up and I ended up following him out of Katsuragi's office, and Katsuragi walked pass us and told that he'll see me the next day. Ayanami's room wasn't far away from the Black Hawks wayne, and when unlocked the door and told me to go inside. Once I did he went inside and closed the door and locked it, and he then told me to follow him, so that he show where everything is at. He showed me the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and the study which I can only be in if he is in, he then showed me my room which happens to be right next to his.

"Now lets go back to my study, so that I can finish my paperwork, without that idiot distracting me." Ayanami said and I knew who he's talking about.

We walked into the study and I sat down on the couch, but then decided to look at the books on the shelves to keep myself occupied. When I found a book that interest me, I took over back to the couch and started reading, but I didn't notice that Ayanami stood up and started walking towards me. I then looked up when seeing a shadow above me while I was reading, and saw that Ayanami was standing there looking at me. Before I said anything he grabbed my hands and pinned me against the couch, and when he used one hand to hold on to my hands above me. He the used his free hand he put it inside my chest, which shocked me.

'Mikage!' I thought loudly in my head before passing out.

* * *

Mikage's P.O.V.

After helping Teito escape and I being placed inside cell to be integrated, I started to wonder if Cynthia is alright. I knew she might also be integrated as well, for she is seen mostly with Teito and I. She is probably mostly on house arrest someplace, and I can't do anything about it, for I'm in a holding cell until they know what to do with me.

'Teito, Cynthia, I hope you both are safe and not in harms way.' I thought imagining them both perfectly fine and healthy.

I then laid down to take a small nap until someone comes to get to interrogate me, for information about Teito, and I'm guessing they tricked Cynthia into giving them information. I ended up closing my eyes after thinking that I might be seeing Cynthia very soon, and going to sleep.

* * *

Teito's P.O.V.

I just left two of my best friends behind with that man who killed somebody that I have yet to remember, and who knows what is doing to them to get information from them. When running away with the hawkzile, it had broke down on me, and I ended up landing on someone.

When I woken up by someone yelling at me to wake up, I saw a blonde hair and blue eye guy overlooking me. I just ended up kicking him thinking that he might be someone from the military, and then I tried jumping from a window without looking to see how far down, which happens to be three or seven stories high, I believe. When I was dragged back inside the three guys that saved me were bishops and that if I was running away from the military then I am safe from them. They then told me get some rest and we can talk later in the morning when I wake up.

* * *

_**A/N: How is that? Should I get things a little intense or not?**_


	8. What is he?

Cynthia's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start, and I seem to not remember anything last night. I looked at the clock and saw that I need to hurry up for work, for I have twenty minutes to get ready and head down. I got out of bed and put my uniform on as quickly as possible for me, and headed towards the office. I just got inside on time, I went to my desk and looked at the schedule that Katsuragi must have left for me, for he had meetings to go to today, and so I looked over the schedule that I am to do with Ayanami while Katsuragi is busy with meetings.

'Lets see paperwork right now, integration at eight (which is an hour), meeting with the chiefs at ten, lunch at noon, paperwork for the rest of the day.' I thought looking through the schedule. 'Jeez, what's up with the paperwork where it is on the schedule twice.'

Konatsu walked over to me and handed me some paperwork that is needed to be proof readed and turned back in. When I finished, Ayanami ordered me and Hyuuga to come with him to the integration room, and that the others can go on a break or do something that is job related. I got up and walked out with Ayanami and Hyuuga to the integration room, and when we got there Ayanami opened the door for me and I walked in. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Mikage tied to the chair, and then rushed to his side to shake him awake.

"Mikage, wake up." I said to him, and when he woke up he looked surprise.

"Cynthia, what are you doing here?" He asked lifting his head up to get a better look at me, but looked over my shoulder to see Ayanami and Hyuuga standing behind me. "And what are you doing with them for?"

"Mikage, I work for them now, after the final test I was asked to go to the interview and that is how I got hired in." I explained. "Mikage what are you doing in here for? I thought they were just holding to see if you accusations were true then release you."

"That's what I thought to, but they brought me here in the integration room since last night."

"What?" I asked then turned towards Ayanami and Hyuuga. "What is going on?"

"Ah, she figured it out so quickly!" Hyuuga exclaimed turning towards Ayanami. "What should we do with her now, Aya-tan?"

"Nothing for now, for she is in my bigger plans." He said looking down towards me. "Take her to her room, and if you have to knock her out."

I went into defensive mode and Hyuuga came towards so fast that I didn't have the chance to defend myself, and I then felt pain in the back of my neck.

"Sorry about that Cyn-chan, but we really don't need you to get in our way." He said picking me up when I passed out.

But it didn't seem that I was asleep at all for I was still in the room with Mikage, but I was watching my own unconscious body out of the room. I watched as Ayanami went towards Mikage, and looked down at him. When I tried to push him away from Mikage, but I went through him and feel to the ground.

"What do you choose, Teito or you family and Cynthia?" He asked and Mikage just looked up at him with hatred.

Mikage didn't answer for a while, and Ayanami kept asking the same thing to him, and when Hyuuga came back it was thirty minutes since Ayanami kept pressuring him into choosing. Then Mikage looked up and mattered his family to him and Hyuuga went to him to untie him, but he wasn't finished with his sentence when Hyuuga fully untied him.

"My family and Cynthia would understand." Mikage said smiling. "For Teito is also part of my family no matter what, and Cynthia would hate me for not saving Teito without knowing the consequences."

Mikage stood up tall and looked at Ayanami with content, and I stood there watching him making those accusations. Then Ayanami released his zaiphon and it went around Mikage like a rope, and I watched something being taking out of him and Mikage fallen to the ground clutching to his chest like he was in pain.

"Put him back in his cell, and we'll then decide what do with him afterwards." Ayanami said before walking out of the room.

Hyuuga picked up Mikage and went out of the room as well, and I followed him to wherever he was taking Mikage. I followed him all the way to the holding cells and watched Hyuuga place Mikage in one of them, and I then thought back to my body which lead me being back in my room. I looked around and saw that I was indeed in my room, and started to think what may have caused me to be outside of my body. I then went to my body and touched my arm, and I then was absorbed back inside of my body. I opened my eyes and looked around, then looked at the clock seeing that it is noon, and the others probably still thinks I'm still asleep. I then started planning Mikage's and my escape, and when I figured one out I heard a door from outside of my room open and knew that Ayanami most of returned to the room. I rushed back in my bed, but not until after I made sure that I didn't leave anything out of ordinary in sight.

I looked through my eyelashes to see that Ayanami peeked through the door, and I turned over pretending that I was dreaming of something. When he closed the door, I looked at the clock to see that I still need to wait for a while before escaping with Mikage. I decided to kill a little time, but really getting some sleep that way I have energy to escape. I then entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Teito's P.O.V.

I really wanted to see Mikage, Father, and Cynthia, and when I tried to escape the church Frau or some other bishop stops me. They even tried to have me give them my name, but there was no way that I would tell them, for it could risk my life. I then went to the sisters and asked them if they needed some help, and they told me that if I want to help I can. I even met an elderly man saying that if I had a wish or something of the like come here at midnight, and I then walked away and ended up in one of the garden locations. The bishop named Labrador was there tending to the flowers there, and when he noticed me he smiled and handed me a silver rose. I then started my way to wherever next, and it was almost time for visitors to leave so I headed towards one of the exits. It close to night fall when I finally came towards the exit, and I just took a step forward and Frau showed up in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going, brat?" He said and I was getting fed up from him calling me a brat or a damn brat.

"I'm not a brat, so let me through perverted bishop!" I yelled out to him, and started attack him with my zaiphon, which had no affect on him.

"Then tell me your name, stupid brat." He ordered while dudging my attacks, and getting closer.

I had no idea that Labrador or Castor was right behind me talking about my zaiphon and where I might've came from. All I was paying attention to is Frau who won't let me leave the church, and it might've been about fifteen minutes before I felt exhausted.

"Well you damned brat are you going to stop escaping and let us take care of you?" He asked blocking one of my attacks.

"I'm not a damn brat," I started to say and decided to finish. "My name is Teito Klein."

After saying my name I used most of strength to make a powerful zaiphon, but it wasn't a powerful zaiphon at all for Frau was right behind me and punched me in my stomach which resulted me passing out.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

When I woke up I saw that I was in my guest room, and saw that it was almost midnight. I got up and headed out the door leaving behind the silver rose, and once I gotten to the place where I can make a wish I had to decide who I wanted to see the most. I then decided I wanted to see Mikage to see if he was okay and safe, but Cynthia is probably in the same position as Mikage, but then again Mikage could be protecting her as well as me. Then the elderly man from before came to me and asked me what my wish is that I came here for. He started talking about friendship like he knew that I wanted to so much to see if my friends are okay.

"Please I want to see if my friends are okay." I begged with tears coming down.

I then heard what seemed like Mikage and Cynthia's voice, and I turned to the direction where their voice came from. I saw them both right next together smiling and waving at me, and so I started to run towards them to hug them. Then all of the sudden something stopped me from getting closer to my two friends that I truly want to see again. It looked like a scythe that blocked me, and when I looked up to who ever who was holding it. It was some type of grim reaper, which creeped me out seeing at the moment.

"Don't allow darkness to swallow your heart, Teito Klein!" The thing yelled out and everything started cracking, and when I looked around I saw Castor, Labrador, and Frau near by.

"Old man you're past curfew, just like this damn brat." Frau said swishing his scythe around.

"Oh, but I'll be leaving soon, and be taking this soul with me." The elderly man said before attacking the three bishops. Something black headed my way, and so I put up a barrier around myself and got ready to attack if needed.

"Don't you'll hurt the old man if you use your zaiphon on him." Frau called out to me from over his shoulder.

The Bishops chased the elderly man outside to catch him, and through the commotion Frau through his scythe. The scythe didn't went towards the elderly man, but towards me which pinned me against the pillar. Frau looked confuse at first and then looked towards the elderly man who is now on top of the water fountain, which turned black and he started to sink down. The elderly man started cursing at the Bishops telling them that his master has already know what happened at this event.

Frau had already pulled his scythe out of the pillar with me, and he then shook me off of it and I landed in Labrador's arms. Frau then jumped in the air and went towards the elderly man, at first I thought he was going to kill the elderly man, but instead he cut the skeleton wing that came out whilst fighting the Bishops. He then went over to me, and put me over his shoulder and headed towards the room that I am staying in.

"Put me down, I can walk you perverted bishop." I said in a voice that can be heard by both Frau and the other bishops.

"Shut up brat, and don't say that." He said and kept walking towards the building where I am boarded at.

When we got to my temporary room, Frau had threw me onto the bed and told me to show him my chest to remove the mark. I watched as his hand began glowing and going into my chest like nothing blocking it.

"Frau, the elderly man said that he had no family left, so what's going to happen to him?" I asked after collapsing on the bed.

"Stop worrying about it, for it is already being taken care of, and the elderly man is good hands." Frau explained to me.

I then went to bed, hoping that I will soon see my friends again safely and unharmed.

* * *

Cynthia's P.O.V.

I woke up once more, and looked at the clock next to my bed and then got up. I got ready, so that I can make a clean get away with Mikage. I then went out of my room, and looked around not seeing anyone I walked out of the apartment. I headed towards the cell that Mikage is in, and then we will escape the military acadmey to look for Teito. It took me a while to get past some guards that were posted near the holding cells, but I ended getting past them with no trouble. I went to the cell that was holding Mikage, and I picked the lock before walking inside.

"Mikage, Mikage wake up!" I said loud enough for him to hear me, he was wiggling around on the practically torn up bed before opening his eyes.

"Cynthia, is that you?" He asked rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "It is, so it's not a dream then."

"Of course it's me, but we need to get going we need to get out of here and get to where Teito is right away." I said to him while pulling him upwards.

"Alright, I'm up let me put my boots on." He said picking up his boots. "Okay, let's go."

We got out of the holding cell, and headed up to the grounds. We looked to see if any guards were around, and when we saw none we took our chance and ran off towards to the Hawazle station. When we found one suitable for us we took, and we made a plan to abandon it in when we find Teito little crash sight that I heard about from Ayanami and some other people. Once we got on it and took off, I kept having a weird feeling that Ayanami did something to Mikage that might get me and Teito killed.

* * *

_**AN: Alright I decided to make pairing contest, where you the viewers decide which pairing you like to be the main pairings. The one that has the most votes wins, like or not. There should be at least two main pairings, and they have to be different characters.**_

_**Teito x OC**_

_**Ayanami x OC**_

_**Frau x OC**_

_**Castor x OC**_

_**Konatsu x OC**_

_**Hyuuga x OC**_

_**Frau x Teito**_

_**Frau x Castor**_

_**Teito x Ayanami**_

_**Teito x Ouka B.**_

_**Shuri x Konatsu**_

_**Hakuren O. x Teito**_

_**Hakuren O. x Ouka B.**_


	9. Teito & the Three Bishops

Cynthia's P.O.V.

'If this is like the manga or anime that I use to watch, then I better at least change some things.' I thought. 'One of them is to try save Mikage even though it's now impossible.'

Mikage and I were almost in seventh district, and by time we got to the border line we landed the Hawkzile and we started walking towards the church in the center. We only stopped to get something to eat, when the stores opened, and then started walking again.

'I guess I could talk to those bishops, for they could help him if possible.' I thought some more. "I already it is a possibility that they're able to save him, but the chances are very slim.'

By the time we got to the church steps that goes up to a door, we stopped to rest a little. Mikage being a gentleman saw that I have blisters on the bottom of my feet once I took off my boots to massage my feet, and decided to carry me on his back while I carried my boots to give some fresh air to my feet to soothe them. After going through the entrance of the wall around the church, and are close to the entrance of the church grounds was when Mikage stopped looking up from gazing at the ground, and saw Teito at least five feet or more away from us. Mikage let me down from his back despite the pain on the bottom of my feet, and we both ran to Teito and hugged him. Mikage passed out soon afterwards, and Teito tried to wake him up.

"Help, someone help me!" He called out and three bishops went over to us and checked on Mikage.

The blonde bishop picked him up and carried him inside, while the one with glasses picked me up after seeing the blisters on the bottom of my feet, and brought me inside.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

They had Mikage in the room that Teito was staying since he got here, and the bishops had me set next to him tending to the blisters on the bottom of my feet. The bishop that is tending to them is named Labrador, and the one with the blonde hair is Frau, and the other with the glasses is Castor. Once my feet were healed from the blisters, I looked over to Teito, who was sitting on the other side of Mikage and watching him.

"What happened to him, Cynthia?" Teito asked looking up from watching Mikage to look at me straight in the eye.

"They tortured him," I said looking away for a second. "For information about you, Teito."

"How do you know this?" Castor asked pushing up his glasses.

"When Mikage was helping Teito escape, I decided to go to the interview that I asked to attend to with the Black Hawks." I said noticing the recognition in Castor's eyes. "I did so to distract them while they were escaping, but when I was told that they have captured someone they suspect to help Teito to escape I knew they meant Mikage, so I stayed with the Black Hawks to get him out of there when I get the chance, but while he was getting interrogated the Chief of Staff, known as Ayanami, did something to him that I can't explain."

"How did you two escape then?" Frau said looking up and down at me.

"Well, I had to wait until everyone was a sleep before I left my room." I explained. "Then I had to wait until guards left for shift change to get down to the holding cells and get Mikage out, then we had to look for a Hawkzile."

"Do you have any idea what Ayanami may have done something to him?" Castor asked looking at me.

"I'm not very sure, for I when I tried to intervene one of the Black Hawks knocked me out." I said. "I'm still trying to figure out how I ended up escaping with no pursuers of any kind."

Teito looked murderous after I told them that they did something to Mikage, but calmed down after Mikage started to wake up. Both me and Teito looked in his direction, and he reached out towards Teito to see if he was real.

"I thought I was dreaming." Mikage said after putting his hand back down and eased himself up, and then got out of bed. "How you feeling, Cynthia?"

"I'm doing fine, Labrador healed the blisters away." I answered. "Are you okay though?"

"Yep, it seem as if I was just exhausted." He said smiling his usual smile.

"Then you shouldn't have carried me then I would have managed." I said feeling tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "I knew what they did to you, and yet you still carried me."

"Cynthia, I didn't mind." Mikage said coming over to me. "And I didn't want you to worry about what they did to me, I'm fine."

"Even though you act like that, how am I to know you really aren't." I said hinting that there could be a possibility that there is something wrong with him.

"I'm fine, and if I'm not I'll tell either you or Teito." He said hugging me. "So, how are you doing Teito?"

"I'm fine," Teito said looking relief seeing that Mikage is perfectly. "Just happy that you both are here and safe."

"So, you two are the shorties friends?" Frau asked already knowing the answer. "And one of them happens to be a cute girl."

"Stay away from her," Teito said glaring at Frau, who was grinning. "You perverted bishop."

Frau all of the sudden beside me, pulling me against him like he was going to kiss me. Then a cloth flew into Frau's face, and I was suddenly pulled away from him in Teito's arms. When Frau took off the cloth he went over to Mikage, and took out a magazine and showed him it, and Mikage started blushing seeing the girls on it. I decided to act innocent to not gain any attention from him that much, but of course Teito tried struggle the magazine away, and Castor looked like he was going to kill Frau. Then the magazine flew away from them, and landed right into my face. I gotten a good look of the cover, and I took the magazine and used my zaiphon to shred it up in little pieces before looking in Frau's direction.

"Teito is right, you are perverted." I said grinning evilly. "I guess I need to punish you."

"Oh, what type of punishment." Frau said pervertedly, and I blushed at the thought of what he might have imagined.

"Oh, not that type of punishment." I said now smiling a big mischief smile. "I'm going to hunt down each of your precious magazines and burn them in front of you."

Frau paled, Castor looked impressed and even smiled, and Labrador just watched and smiled like he knew something.

"You wouldn't." Frau said looking upset.

"Try me." I said before turning towards Teito. "Teito, do you might have any idea where he might have hid those magazines."

I could tell by the glint in Teito's eyes that he knows exactly where, and even Castor looked like he was about to help me look for all of Frau's magazines.

"Yes, I do." Teito said with an evil look. "They are hidden in the..."

Before Teito had the chance to finish, Frau was behind him covering up his mouth.

"Oh, no you don't," He said keeping a firm hand on Teito's mouth. "And you please leave my magazines alone, they are my private readings."

"Oh," I started knowing that is both true and false. "Then if I end up seeing you reading them, have them on your person, showing them to one of my friends, or if I end up finding them. I'll personally hunt each of them down until you have none left."

Frau just sighed in relief, and Castor just looked smug knowing that Frau would end up losing them anyways. Teito how ever started look blue, and Mikage was trying to get Frau's attention.

"Know would you please let go of Teito," I said getting worried. "He's starting to turn blue."

Frau let go of Teito, and the bell rang signaling that it's time for dinner, so Labrador interfered Teito from going to try to kill Frau. We then headed down to the dining room to get something to eat, and since it'll be eye-fish soup and eatable plants or flowers that would be on the menu I didn't mind since I already hungry. Just watching Mikage look at the soup with horror, but still took a bite and didn't show any disgust. He even told me to try some, and so I did and pretended that I didn't had them before. When we were finished eating, the three bishops took us back to our rooms. Since I'm a girl they had me be in the room across from theirs, so that way if I wanted to check them or if I needed to be with them for comfort, I wouldn't have to walk far to them.

* * *

_**A/N: It still stands for the two pairings, and so here's the scoring. It'll still go on until I get to Ch. 12 or 13 for the final score. Sorry, for not updating on time, and hope this chapter is okay as well.**_

_**Teito x OC = 3**_

_**Ayanami x OC = 7**_

_**Frau x OC = 9**_

_**Castor x OC = 0**_

_**Konatsu x OC = 0**_

_**Frau x Teito = 0**_

_**Frau x Castor = 0**_

_**Teito x Ayanami = 0**_

_**Teito x Ouka B. = 1**_

_**Shuri x Konatsu = 0**_

_**Hakuren O. x Teito = 1**_

_**Hakuren O. x Ouka B. = 1 **_


	10. The Festivals Kors Pt 1

Teito's P.O.V.

When Mikage and I woke up in the morning, we decided to head to the garden. We started walking around and talked about the events that went on whilst I was away, and how Cynthia got him out and brought him here. We looked at all of the flowers, and went by a boy with fair blond hair that was close to white, he was also around our age as well, and he was tending to the flowers. We then sat down on the bench to finish talking, and I then went down to the ground when memories came to me. Afterwards I told Mikage that I wouldn't be able to come back to the military with him, and Mikage laughed saying that he figured that out earlier. Then all of the sudden the boy that was attending to the flowers came over and asked if we like flowers, but before we answered skeleton wings came out of his back.

"Mikage, we need to get out of here and get one of the bishops" I said to him while grabbing a hold of his hand and started pulling him towards the exit, but the boy blocked our path.

"You both aren't going anywhere." The boy said and tried to reach out to us, but I sent my zaiphon at him, which had him pull back to duge. "Zaiphon, I can do zaiphon as well you want to see."

The boy started releasing attack zaiphon at us, and I pushed Mikage behind some bushes and ran towards a different direction. The boy followed me just as I expected him to do, and I then went through the glass windows to get him to where I he need him to be. While running I lost track of him, then I heard a noise and knew that Frau most have gotten him. I saw Frau appearing in front him with the boy in his arms.

"I told you-you brat." Frau said walking towards the opening at the window that I broke. "That your zaiphon well hurt the vessels."

I didn't say anything but watch as Frau went through the broken window and eased down to the ground, and I then went to the broken window and jumped down. I used my zaiphon to ease up my fall down to the ground, so that I wouldn't get hurt. Then I went to look for Mikage, who was setting on the bench that was by the bush that I pushed him in.

"Sorry, for pushing you Mikage." I apologized scratching the back of my head. "I didn't want to get you hurt."

"Ah, that's alright little buddy." Mikage said smiling, before getting up from the bench. "I understand."

"Yeah, let's not tell Cynthia about this when she wakes up." I said looking at the sky while the sun was still raising. "She'll probably be waking up soon anyways, since most of the inhabitants wakes up at the time."

"Agreed, for she might get all worried and checking us for injuries." He said smiling at the thought. "Which might be a not so bad thing, to have a girl looking for injuries on my person."

"Your such a pervert, Mikage." I said out right.

"Oh, so mean." He said pouting.

"You are." I said heading towards the exit. "Let's get going, so that Cynthia can find us easier."

We walked out of the garden, and I gotten the feeling that someone or something was watching me.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Cynthia's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I went to one of the nuns and asked for some clean clothes and the location of the bathhouse. The nun had taken me to the bathhouse first, and told me she'll be back with some clean clothes for me while I take a bath. After I was done I saw the clothes on top of a table near the door, and I went over and picked it up to get a good look at it. It was a blue dress, with a matching headband, and I looked underneath the table and saw a pair of black flats. I put on my underwear and bra on, then I put on the dress, and adjusted the strings at the back so that it'll fit better. I then put on the shoes, and put on the headband after fixing my hair.

I walked out of the bathhouse and headed outside to look for Teito and Mikage, I found them in front of a booth, and saw Frau handing them what seems like meat on a stick. I stayed back to watch their reaction, and when the nun came with the meat source I watched as Teito and Mikage step back before running off screaming. I then went up to Frau and hit him on the back of his head, and when he turned to me to ask me what it was for his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, or you might swallow a fly or bug." I said pouting.

"You look cute in that dress female brat." Frau said smirking

"My name is Cynthia, you pervert." I said glaring at him, and he just chuckled. "And why did you not tell Mikage and Teito that thing isn't poisonous?"

"Um, because I love watching the brats reaction with things like that." He avoiding my look.

"I see, may be I should go look for your stock of magazines." I said after the nun left saying that she has other chores to do still.

"You better not you evil brat." Frau said glaring at me, while I walked away to look for Teito and Mikage.

* * *

Mikage's P.O.V.

After Teito and I ran from that Frau guy when he tried to poison us with that unknown animal, we came to a fountain to wash out the possible poison. When someone saw a young boy stealing bread, and watched as the bread maker tripped before grabbing a hold of the boy that was running. The young boy of course dropped the bread, and I went over and picked it up before the bread maker sees it and goes and picks it up. I then went looking for the boy, and found him behind the pillar panting. I handed the bread to him, and he looked towards me and ran. I then remembered that I was still in my military uniform, and he might have thought that I was going to arrest him or something. Before I could go after him, the boy ran into Teito and fell down. I went over to them and handed the bread to the boy.

"So what is your name, kid?" I asked after he took it, and we walked him over to the fountain.

"Tajio." The kid said looking at the bread. Then taken a bite out of it, and started choking, and I started hitting his back until he stopped choking. He turned around and started drinking the water out of the fountain, so that it'll be eased up. I watched as he looked over at the theater that was going not far from where we are, and before I asked if he wanted to watch closer he ran up into the theater and tried to save actor that was playing the victim. Both Teito and I ran over there, and dragged him away before he gets into more trouble. After dragging him far away from the people that were watching us, and once out of sight I let go of Tajio.

"Why did you do that for?" Taijo asked angry. "I was trying to save the victim."

"You mean the actor that was pretending."

"Actor?" He asked confused.

"Yes, and actor for the theater that was going one it was a play." I explained trying to catch my breath after running as fast as I could to get Tajio and to get out of there. "Have ever been into a theater before, Tajio?"

"What is a theater?" He asked looking confused.

"It's where actors go to do play about either our history, fantasy, or for fun." Someone said behind us, and I looked and saw Cynthia standing there. "I saw you and Teito running off over here with a kid, and thought that you two were kidnapping."

"We weren't kidnapping him, we were trying to stop him from ruining a play, and getting into more trouble." I said pouting at the thought of kidnapping a kid.

"Okay, I'm just going to believe you for now, since I don't have all the facts on how you have kid here." Cynthia said in disbelief.

"This here is Tajio, and Tajio this is Cynthia our friend that came here." Teito said after sighing.

"Hello, Tajio where is parents at?" She asked and Tajio's face changed into that of sadness.

"My mom died when I was very young, and my dad went to get some money, so he left me here that way I have a place to live until he gets back." He said and I saw something cross Cynthia's face for a second when Tajio mentioned about his mother.

"It's okay, I somewhat know how you feel." She said and hugged him, and he at first tried to push away from her, but ended up hugging her back. "I don't really remember my parents at, and that is similar case as Teito over, and I have no clue about Mikage since his an idiot."

"Hey!" I yelled out in offense. "I'm not an idiot, and you didn't ask about my past."

"Shut up, Mikage." She said glaring at me. "Can't you see I'm trying comfort this young man here?"

"What young man, all I see is a kid." I said which happens to be a mistake since Tajio turned to glare at me.

"I'm not a kid." He said and was about to come at me, but stopped and looked behind me and Teito.

"TAJIO!" Someone yelled and I turned around and saw a full grown man running towards us.

"Papa?" Tajio whispered, before running up to him. "PAPA!"

"Tajio, I finally found you." Tajio father said hugging his son.

"What about the money?" Tajio said looking up to his father.

Tajio's father brought out a pouch and shook it, and a clinging sound was heard. He told his son that now they can live together, and Tajio told his father about us helping him, and his father came over to Teito and shook his hand. Teito looking at his hand after Tajio and his father left, and Cynthia looked at Teito with worry.

* * *

Cynthia's P.O.V.

I already knew that Tajio's father is a kor, and when he shook Teito's hand Teito knew something was wrong with him, but doesn't know what. Teito then looked at us with concern, and said that we need to go after them and that something wasn't right with Tajio's father. We didn't have time to respond, for Teito ran off after them, and Mikage and I just looked at each other for a split second before running after Teito. We ended up losing Teito in the crowd, and thous took us a while to catch up to him. When we caught up we heard noises in the church, and went inside and saw Teito on the ground Tajio in his arms. Tajio's father was on the ground not far from them, and both me and Mikage ran to Teito and Tajio to check for injuries.

When we found no injuries we went over to Tajio's father to check if he was okay, and also to see if he is no longer a kor. When he found that he is no longer a kor, we allowed Tajio go home with him. We stood watching them leave, and then went to Teito and Mikage's room.

"So is there anything that you two want to tell me?" I asked staring at them smiling sweetly.

"Ah, no." Mikage said starting to look scared, and Teito avoiding my stare.

"Really, then why are you two looking so nervous then?"

I just kept looking at them and both of them tried to avoid me staring at them, and I watched them to start sweating.

"Okay, we'll tell just stop the constant staring it's creeping us out!" Mikage said loud enough for us hear, and started to pull his hair out. "Early this morning another person was processed by a kor, and the kor seems to be attracted to Teito."

"I see," I said. "Well I go ahead and forgive you both for not telling me, but if either one of do it again I'll make you both suffer, okay?"

"Yes, mam." Both of them said.

"Okay, let's get inside to have dinner then go straight to bed." I said still smiling sweetly to them, and we then headed inside.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry, for updating late. I was hoping I finished this chapter before this year, but I ended up busy somehow. I do however have other stories I am doing, which means I update this story until I finish at least one chapter in each story. As for the pairings thank you for choosing, and here are the results:**_

**T x OC 4 **

**A x OC 13**

**F x OC 9**

**C x OC 0**

**K x OC 0**

**F x T 0**

**F x C 0**

**T x A 0**

**T x O.B. 1**

**S x K 0**

**H.O. x T 1**

**H.O. x O.B. 1 **


	11. The Festivals Kors Pt 2

Cynthia's P.O.V.

*Dream*

_I was looking around and saw that I was in the military dorms, but I know that I'm not really._

_'I know I'm dreaming since this is the imperial military's dorms.' I thought and started walking forward and came across a familiar door. 'Should I open it? But isn't this Ayanami's room.'_

_I decided to open it, and right when I walked in the room started swirling._

*End of Dream*

* * *

I woke up, and started wondering why I was dreaming about the military dorms. I then remembered that today is the second day of the Festival, and if I remember right Mikage will bring a girl in from outside. The girl, happens to be a kor, and she was sent by Ayanami to see what power Teito has, and that is when Ayanami finds out that Teito as the Eye of Mikhael. I got up, and put on the dress that the sisters had given me the day before and went downstairs to look for Castor or Labrador.

On my way, I found Teito already eating breakfast, so I decided to tease him a little and snuck up to him.

"You know if you keep eating that you'll become one." I said right behind him making him jump.

"Cynthia!" Teito said after looking behind him. "Don't scare me like that."

"What?" I asked acting innocent. "It is not my fault that you let your guard down."

"Shut up." He said pouting.

"By the way have you seen Castor or Labrador anywhere?" I asked looking around the cafeteria.

"You just miss them, they went to their booths already." Teito said after finishing his breakfast. "Have you seen Mikage anywhere?"

"No, I haven't." I said. "He might be taking a walk somewhere, so he should be back soon."

"Yeah, you're right." Teito said nodding. "He might be still thinking on what to do now, since both of us pretty much left the military."

"Well, you don't know if Mikage did left the military." I said looking straight at Teito.

"How would you know?" He asked

"Teito, I had to get him out of the holding cell, so I have no idea exactly what they did to him." I explained in my defense. "We'll be giving him time to see if they really did something to him that I missed when we were on are way here."

"Hmm, I see." Teito said closing his eyes trying to get the visual on what I'm saying to him.

"I've already told the bishops about it, and they're keeping an eye on him." I said. "Now, should we go and check on Mikage to make sure he is not in danger at the moment."

"Sure, I've already told him about Verloren's mark." Teito said getting up with and we then walked out of the cafeteria. "Were you told what it looks or what it does?"

"I have already gotten the idea of what it looks like, and what it does." I said knowing exactly what he is talking about, and then we suddenly heard a loud noise like an explosion of some kind. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from outside." Teito confirmed before looking at each other.

"Mikage!" We both said realizing that Mikage is outside, and ran out seeing him being attacked by a girl with bone wings.

Teito decided to distract her while I get Mikage out of there, and both me and Mikage watched as the girl chased Teito inside the church. We followed, hoping that Teito doesn't get hurt.

"Wait, we should get one of the bishops." I said stopping Mikage from following them. "They are the best to handle this type of situation."

"That's true, I believe I saw Frau in the library." He said and we both headed to the library.

We found Frau reading a book, that is probably hiding one of his dirty magazines. When we gotten his attention we told him about the kor, and told him that she is chasing Teito somewhere around in the church. He told us to go find Labrador and Castor and tell them as well, and we then went our separate ways.

Of course we didn't listen, for instead we wanted to go and check on Teito to make sure he is still okay. We followed the carnage that the kor left behind while chasing Teito, and came upon a hall with several doors. We opened each one and looked inside, and when we find nothing we take turns looking through each door. When we finally found it, Teito was talking to Frau after Frau got rid of the mark on the girl. Both Mikage and I ran over to Teito to check him over for injuries, and once done we helped getting the unknown over to the infirmary to check for additional injuries.

"By the way Mikage." I said turning to him, looking at him straight in the eye, and making sure the three bishops aren't anywhere nearby. "What do you know of that girl that happened to be a kor?"

"Ah, yeah." He started while scratching the back of his head. "I sitting outside thinking of something when a out of control carriage ran into the gate, and I went over to check if their is any survivors. I found the girl and saw the mark on her chest, and so I thought that I should take her straight to one of the bishops as quick as possible when she all of the sudden grew skeleton wings, and the rest you all know."

"I see." I said looking at him. "At least we know that you're okay, now let's go and enjoy the rest of the day at the festival before lunch."

"Yep, lets go." Mikage said grabbing a hold of both Teito's and my hand and dragged us back out of the church on church grounds, and to the booths.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

~Midnight~

Mikage's P.O.V.

I couldn't let them know what is going on, for I have to protect them from myself. As long as Cynthia is with Teito I'll feel more secure knowing that he will be with someone once I leave. Even though I keep feeling like someone is peeking through my eyes while I with either Teito and sometimes with Cynthia, and it makes me feel uncomfortable when knowing that it's not safe being beside either of them.

'Teito, Cynthia, I keep feeling that I will no longer be with you both very soon.' I thought taking a peek over at Teito's sleeping figure. 'I just hope neither of you will be too sadden once I leave.'

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating right away, for I am a little behind on my stories. I am also still doing the pairings even though I already know that some of you have been doubling your votes, but even though that is going on I'm still taking them since they'll be no changes if I just take the votes from those that do have an account. So here are the votes:**_

_**T x OC 4**_

_**A x OC 13**_

_**F x OC 10**_

_**C x OC 0**_

_**K x OC 0**_

_**F x T 0**_

_**F x C 0**_

_**T x A 0**_

_**T x O.B. 1**_

_**S x K 0**_

_**H.O. x T 1**_

_**H.O. x O.B. 1**_

_**The final results will be probably be in Chapters 14 and 15.**_


	12. The Festivals Kors Pt 3

Mikage's P.O.V.

I feel like something is inside of my mind, watching my reunion with Teito, and trying to take control of me by telling me to capture him.

'I need to get away from them before I lose control.' I thought while laying in the grass in the garden. 'As long as Cynthia is with Teito protecting him from the Black Hawks it should be fine with me.'

"Mikage?" Someone questioned, and I turned around to see Cynthia and Teito nearby. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied allowing them to join me laying in the grass. "Just enjoying morning sky."

"So what are we going to do now?" Cynthia asked sitting up and putting knees up against her chest. "We can't leave, because they're after Teito, and if we do they'll be on our trail."

"We could always dress Teito up as a girl." I said thoughtfully imagining Teito in a dress.

"Hey, there is no way I'm going to cross-dress out of here." Teito glaring at me, and Cynthia looked at me with glint in her eyes.

"Ah, how come Teito I want to see if you look like a girl if we do make you wear a dress." She said smiling evilly.

"No, no I'm not allowing either of you two put me in a dress." He said, and I then got up and jumped on him to pin him on the ground. "Ahhh, Mikage get off of me!"

"Quick, Cyn, go get a dress we're going to put it on Teito." I said to her struggling with Teito, who was trying fight me off him.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

"Why didn't you hurry up get the dress, Cyn?" I asked nursing a bump on my head. "My head hurts now."

"Sorry, but by time I get back with the dress you'll be in the same position right now." Cynthia said while watching me closely before turning to Teito, who at the moment is glaring at me. "Now Teito give Mikage a break he just...wanted to have some fun is all."

"Yeah, right." Teito said still glaring at me. "You paused there for a second there which means that you don't know what he was thinking at the time."

"Okay, I didn't, but you still can forgive him for it." She said with a smile. "Now help me get Mikage off the ground, so that we can go see if there is any food in the cafeteria. Since the mass just started I doubt it, but it won't hurt to see if there is any."

"Fine." Teito said and put his hand for Mikage to grab at the same time as Cynthia. I grabbed their hands, and they both pulled me up from the ground.

"Mikage, are you sure you're all right?" Cynthia asked, while both her and Teito didn't let go of my hands.

"Mikage why are your hands ice cold?" Teito asked froze to the ground like he knew the feeling.

'Not good.' I thought wondering what to do. "How long are you going to hold it? Both of you."

They let go of my hands, and I all of the sudden it felt like my head is splitting. I put both of my hands onto my head trying to ease it away, but it seems it is doing so when either Teito or Cynthia is near me, so I then rushed away from them hoping I can get it under control. I kept walking towards the center of the garden, and I still Teito and Cynthia calling to me on what's wrong and to come back. That was when I head a voice that I know for sure is not my own in the back of my mind telling me to capture Teito and bring him and Cynthia back to the military.

'No, I won't do that either of them.' I thought back to the voice that I know.

'Ah, that's too bad.' The voice replied in a cunning way. 'I guess I have to take control then to force you to bring Teito and Cynthia back to the military.'

"Mikage?" Teito asked when came up behind me.

"Teito, please get away from me." I told him, and Cynthia just then came beside him. "You too Cynthia, I can't hold him back much longer."

"Hold who back, Mikage?" Cynthia asked in a worried tone.

"Just please get away from me." I said getting agitated that they are more willing to help me then care about their safety.

Cynthia's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that I was unable to save Mikage, for I really wanted to, but it seems that I won't be able to do much now. I watched as Mikage started screaming in pain trying to stay in control, but all of the sudden he brought out his zaiphon, which turned red and he then sprouted one bone wing. I then grabbed Teito's hand, and started pulling him towards the exit.

"Come on, Teito." I said practically dragging him.

"What about Mikage?"

"We need to get to the bishops, they'll know what to do." I said and we then started running towards the exit when Mikage started throwing some of his zaiphon at us to stop us from leaving.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Mikage/? said.

We ignored him and started running faster, and once we've gotten out of the gardens we were running through the halls trying to remember which way is were the mass is held at. While running Mikage was throwing zaiphon at us, and it led us to a hall filled with doors. Both Teito and I were trying to find one that is open, but none of them was unlocked, so we went to the next floor and one of the helps told us that we were not allowed in this hall. We just ignored him, and kept going before deciding to go through a door by force. It ended up being a dead end for us both, for the room we went in was room that has multiple walk ways that led to different doors and that walk way that we were on had a possessed Mikage at the other end.

"Found you~" The possessed Mikage song smiling. "Now both of you surrender."

"I know who you are." I said, so that I can distract him long enough for Frau to get here, knowing that he will. "You're Ayanami, am I right?"

"Ah, you are correct." The possessed Mikage said clapping his hands.

"What?" Teito asked confused. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know why, but when they held Mikage in the interrogation room I was forced to watch Ayanami do something to Mikage. I didn't understand at the moment, but now I think I know what he did." I said my eyes wide.

"And what do you think that I've done?" The possessed Mikage asked looking intrigue.

'Shit, he knows that I was knocked out at that time.' I thought before answering him. "You somehow took part of his soul, and that is why you have control over him."

"Again that is correct, and it looks like I'll have to make sure you don't get away from me." He said. "Now Teito you'll wear this collar that I placed in your friends coat pocket."

"Like hell I will." Teito said before he went and attacked the possessed Mikage. "Give Mikage back!"

I then ran over there hoping I can help Teito, but I was thrown back hit the wall. The next thing I saw was darkness, and heard Teito calling out my name.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

I woke, and what I saw shocked me. What I'm seeing is something that looks like the grim reaper, but I then remembered that it is Zehel, one of the seven ghost, and also is Frau coming for our rescue. Teito on the other hand was asking him to save Mikage, and I then started to stand up and started walking over to Teito.

"Teito!" I called out and when he saw me he sighed in relief.

"Cynthia, are you okay?" He asked walking over to me. "You were out for a while now."

"Is that Frau?" I asked looking over at the reaper.

"Yes, he came to save us." He answered before we turned our attention to the possessed Mikage.

"Hmm, it looks like I lost this round, but I'll have both of them back into my possession." He said before grabbing ahold of Zehel's scythe and forcing it to slush one of the boney wings on Mikage's back. When that happened Teito ran towards Mikage hoping to save him before he fully disappears, while I dropped down to my knees with tears dropping to the ground.

Once Mikage fully disappeared Frau picked both Teito and I up and carried us to Teito's room, and placing us on the bed. That was when I noticed that Teito had Mikage's military coat with him, and was hugging it, so I joined him by hugging it as well as crying.

* * *

_**A/N: I know that is not how it went, but this should be close enough. I know that some of the chapters need to be proof read, but just letting you all know that I've brainstorming this story, so of course I know it needs proof reading. Also the pairings are the same, so you still have the chance to vote.**_

_**A/N 2: I'm sorry for updating late it has been a very busy last two weeks of April, for my other lap top got broke (I'm using my new lap top that I've gotten a month and a half ago), and then my grandpa went into a coma then died five days later. Also I had exams that I had to study for and try to pass, so that I could pass the course, which I did thankfully. Since I'm done with school for a while until the end of August I'll try to get more chapters through for this story, as well as my other stories. **_


	13. Burupya & Clergy

Frau's P.O.V.

'Damn, brats not eating.' I thought walking angry towards the room where the brats Cynthia and Teito locked themselves in. 'Wait until get in there, and hopefully my present will cheer them up.'

When I gotten to the door I saw the three cute nuns by the door talking to Labrador and Castor telling them that neither one of them exited nor they have went to go eat anything for a while now.

"Move out of my away." I demanded of the five before kicking the door down. "Special delivery for you brats."

They struggling on getting up, but that was probably because they hadn't eaten for a couple of days. They both rubbed their eyes, while the present that I've gotten them claimed up on to the bed and went underneath they're friends coat.

"What is that?" Teito asked looking at the coat that was now moving inside the jacket.

"Therapy gift for you two damn brats." I replied before noticing Castor and Labrador was already inside.

I watched as Cynthia moved the military jacket so the baby fyulong dragon came out, and both Cynthia and Teito gasped at seeing the x scar on its forehead. They started crying saying thank you at the same time, and I noticed something around Teito's neck.

"Hey." I said gaining both their attention from the Fyulong and trying to come up with a name for it. "What are you going to do with that collar?"

"Oh, the promise collar, well I guess I can now remove since Mikage the former owner is dead." Teito answered while trying to look at the collar with a his sad look.

"Well let me help you then." I said taking out my scissors.

"You can't be serious on using that." Cynthia said while looking at the scissors, while Teito looked pale and scared. "That's dumb way on getting the collar off."

"No, you keep those scissors away from me." Teito said standing up on the bed with the baby fyulong in his arms and pointing at the scissors.

"Oh, come on it's just a snip and it'll be right off of you." I said while grabbing a hold of his shirt, and took off the bed. That was when felt some clasp or bit my finger, and I then tried to get it off while swinging the damned brat to get it off my finger.

Castor used his elbow on me to supposedly help me to get the collar off, and Labrador caught Teito, who was thrown off of me.

"I told you so, you idiot bishop." Cynthia said walking over to Teito and Labrador to check to see if Teito is not injured.

"Yep, she's right you're an idiot." Castor said pushing up his glasses. "You just made a contract with a promise collar that the military use for skelves, in other words if you two don't see each for forty-eight hours the collar will explored killing the person wearing it."

"Burupya!" The baby fyulong called out and we looked over to him.

"That's what we're going to call you little buddy, that or Mikage, either one will work out fine for Teito and I." Cynthia said smiling at the baby fyulong dragon.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Cynthia's P.O.V.

Teito and I were attended the mourning services for Mikage, and once that was done we headed inside the church. While walking inside, we were confronted by Castor.

"I'll see you later, Teito and Castor." I said before going to look for Frau to tell him what I know and that what Castor will try to do soon.

"See you later to, Cynthia." Teito said not even looking at me, but looking Castor.

"Yes, see you later, Cynthia." Castor said looking at briefly before turning back to Teito, while running off to look for Frau.

I looked outside where the mourning services were held, but he wasn't there like he was when it was still in progress. Then I looked in the cafeteria, but there was no sign of him. I then hit myself in the head, and headed towards were Castor will try to erase Teito's memories. When I walked into that room a few minutes later, I found Frau talking to Castor telling him if he erases our memories he'll be erasing our last hope.

"His right, if you do erase our memories our hope won't exist anymore." I said which caused them to both look towards my direction, and I stepped fully into the room. "Not only that you ghost can't erase my memories due to the fact the Chief of Heavens won't allow it."

They looked surprise, and Frau told Castor go right ahead and erase our memories. I watched as Frau started walk towards the exit before his scythe went towards me, but I docked out of the way, so it decided to go after Teito since he is like a sitting duck. Frau at the time was trying to gain back control over it, when something like bones came out of Teito's hand and it blocked the scythe from devouring his soul. All of the sudden I watched Teito's eyes open, but I'm looking at red eyes and not his green eyes, and I knew that I'm looking at Mikhail.

"My, my it seem like I woke up to some trouble here." Mikhail said looking at the two ghost. "So I guess I should punish you both for trying to attack my host, so girl close your eyes."

I closed my knowing exactly what he was doing, and when I heard him talking about no normal human can stand being in that position I knew that I am alright to open my eyes.

"Now I recall hearing that you can remove this collar, so remove it now I can't gain accesses to all of my powers because of it's restrictions." Mikhail said in front of Castor, who pushed up his glasses. "And I know my host is not happy about it, and also wishes to leave this place with that girl over there."

"I have a name, and it's Cynthia." I said getting irritated by how the Arch-angel is calling me just girl.

"Oh," he started while walking over to me, and once in-front me he was staring right into my eyes. "You're a reincarnation of someone very familiar to me, but I can't say who since you are to figure it out, dear Cynthia."

I then watched as Frau, started to abuse his power over being the owner of the promise collar, and when Teito's body fell to the ground and Mikhail asleep I went over to him. The nun doll placed Teito's head on top of her lap, while Castor and Frau talked about what to do now since Mikhail won't let anyone of them to erase or mess with his memories and they know that if they try to do the same with me the Chief of Heaven won't allow it and my memories return. Teito started moving, and once he started getting up Castor and Frau were unsure who has control, but I knew helped Teito by pulling up off the floor.

"You are Teito, are you?" Frau asked, and I almost hit my head knowing that is a dead give away to Teito that he wasn't in control then.

"Yes, of course I am." Teito said sounded a little angry at the question. "Why wouldn't I be? Cynthia do you know?"

"Yes and no, I'm just going to allow you to figure that out yourself." I said avoiding his look. "Castor, what are we going to do? You know full well that both Teito and I want revenge on Ayanami and may be which depends the Barsburg Empire."

"Hmm, how about you both become clergy?" Castor said, and Frau tried question him, but was stopped somehow.

"Why do we went to become clergy man, and are you forgetting that Cynthia is female?" Teito asked them, which he does make a point, since I read in the records of the past clergy participants that there hasn't been a female participant yet.

"Ah, that is because if you have this clergy pass you can get through the check out points without being searched, and it doesn't say that females aren't allowed to become clergy, it just says that there hasn't been any females participating the exam and becoming clergy. If Cynthia does this, she'll become the first female bishop, and the Barsburg Empire can't do anything about it." Castor explained to us both, and both Teito and I looked at each other before looking back at Castor. "But you both have to take the exam, and once you pass you'll be apprentices and will both have a pass."

"Okay, we'll take the Clergy Exam." Teito said and both looked at them with serious faces.

* * *

_**A/N: I had somewhat of internet problems, and hopefully it doesn't happen again. This is also the last chance to select pairings, so here is the results for now: Also I have added another pairing, and that there is two pairings in this story.**_

_**Teito x O.C. (Cynthia) 4**_

_**Ayanami x O.C. (Cynthia) 13**_

_**Frau x O.C. (Cynthia) 10**_

_**Castor x O.C. (Cynthia) 0**_

_**Konastu x O.C. (Cynthia) 0**_

_**Frau x Teito 0**_

_**Frau x Castor 0**_

_**Teito x Ayanami 0**_

_**Teito x Ouka B. 1**_

_**Shuri x Konastu 0**_

_**Haurken x Teito 1**_

_**Haurken x Ouka B. 1**_

_**O.C. (Cynthia) x O.C. (?) 0**_


	14. Practice & Rivals

Teito's P.O.V.

Since both Cynthia and I accepted Castor's advice on becoming bishop apprentices we were asked to help them do some of their morning chores, so that they can teach us about what all is on the exam. We first went to the library for there is two parts to the exam one that is written and the other to test our zaiphon, and both Cynthia and I somehow remember the phases that they told us that will be on the exam. Castor decided to give us a quiz that we answered one at a time, and gotten them right. Then they took us outside to test out our zaiphon, and Castor after giving us a baculus that we will be using in the exams he showed a doll that looked exactly like Frau, which Frau wasn't happy on seeing. Before they both left they give us a pin to identify us as examines, and asked Cynthia to change into the robes that are opposite color than mine, which is white. We then started practicing on using the baculus, which we were trying to get a hang of since it's one of the requirements during the bishop exam.

"Well this suppose to be easy." I said after my zaiphon bust while trying to channel into the baculus. "For all we need to do is capture the Frau look-a-like doll over there."

"I know, but I'm having the same luck as you." Cynthia said while looking over at the doll, which was now dancing around us. "And the doll isn't helping by looking like Frau or just being annoying at the moment, but that is probably why Castor allow it to do so which is a possibility."

"The Frau doll is starting to annoy me even more, so we need to stop talking and concentrate more to capture it." I said, and we then stopped talking and turned our attention back to baculus.

I then heard a scream, and looked up from my concentration and saw the Frau doll harassing the three nuns that I was first introduced. It made me angry enough where I was able to use the baculus to stop him, and Cynthia looked over to me with a surprise expression. Then we looked back at the Frau doll, which started to come after us and we started running. I noticed Cynthia stop, and made her baculus to bind the Frau doll.

"Congratulations, you two successfully used the baculus and captured the Frau doll." Labrador said when he came into our view. "How about you two come with me? And have some tea."

We followed him to one of his gardens, and watched him as he pour some flower tea in some cups and hand one to both of us. When I drink it-it tasted sweet, and I looked over to Cynthia and saw she has a similar expression as I do. Labrador asked me about why I wanted to go back to Barsburg for revenge, and asked Cynthia why she wanted to come with me. I told him that I wanted to expose the world the truth about what the Barsburg Empire did once I learn the truth about what happened ten years ago. Then all of the sudden there was a bright light coming from my hand and both Labrador and Cynthia didn't look at all surprised by it.

'What do they know about this?' I thought unable to know how they know about it.

"That there Teito is the key to your path." Labrador said before Cynthia and I then left him to go meet Castor to let him know that we've accomplished his assignment.

* * *

Cynthia's P.O.V.

We were walking down through the hallways, and I looked over to Teito and saw that he was thinking about what Labrador had said to them during our little meeting with him. We were still walking when something caught Teito's attention, and started headed over to the person who caught his attention. I stopped not far to watch him and Hakuern Oak interact, and if I remember right they first didn't get along and their fights were fun to watch. As I watched them argue I didn't realize someone was right behind me until they placed their hand right on my shoulder, and I then took precaution and flipped them over my shoulder.

"Ouch." The guy who I flipped said his back side.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." I said right away and went over to his side to make sure he was okay. "I don't do well when someone comes up behind me, and when you did so I just did naturally and flipped you."

"It's okay it happens, and I should have said something instead putting my hand on your shoulder." The guy said and turned around to look me in the eyes, and I couldn't help but notice his white hair and red eyes. "My name is Caleb Welsh, and I'm also an examines of the bishop apprentice exam like yourself."

"My name is Cynthia Edwin." I responded. "The boy over there that is arguing with another is Teito Klein."

"The brunette or blonde?" He asked watching them.

"The brunette." I said, and he just nodded his head. Teito and Hakuern noticed us and went over to us to see what we were talking about.

"Well it looks like each one of us are rivals." Caleb said smiling at us. "Good luck to each of you."

We watched him walk away wondering what just happened, and I was slightly confused about the fact that his here since I don't remember him being in either manga or anime of 07-Ghost.

"What is his problem?" Teito asked, and Hakuern just stood there not saying a word and watching Caleb's back while he walked away.

"I do not know." I said with my eyes wide. "He wasn't like that when I was talking to him, and by the looks of it he is albino."

"Albino?" Teito questioned.

"You didn't notice that he had white hair and red eyes?" I asked looking at him, and he just shrugged.

"I didn't got good look at his eyes, and white hair is somewhat common around." He explained.

"By the way are you a girl?" Hakuern asked looking at me up and down, while scooting backwards.

"Yes, I am." I said smiling knowing his phobia. "Do you have a problem with a girl being part of the bishop apprentice exam?"

"I thought that girls don't participate in this exam." He said still at a contain distance before walking away.

"What is his problem?" Teito asked again and I sighed.

"It seems that your new friend has a phobia of being around girls and women." I said smiling, while thinking of ways to pick on him to try to get rid of his phobia.

"Well lets go look for Castor before dinner starts." He said and we then went to look for Castor.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for taking a bit longer had trouble of thinking of to do for this chapter. I'm also extending the pairings vote, so remember there are two pairings in the story, but with different characters. Here are the results:**_

_**Teito x OC (Cynthia) 7**_

* * *

_**Ayanami x OC (Cynthia) 15**_

* * *

_**Frau x OC (Cynthia) 13**_

* * *

_**Castor x OC (Cynthia) 0**_

* * *

_**Konastu x OC (Cynthia) 0**_

* * *

_**Frau x Teito 0**_

* * *

_**Frau x Castor 0**_

* * *

_**Teito x Ayanami 0**_

* * *

_**Teito x Ouka B. 0**_

* * *

_**Shuri x Konastu 0**_

* * *

_**Hakuern x Teito 1**_

* * *

_**Hakuern x Ouka B. 1**_

* * *

_**OC (Cynthia) x OC (Caleb) 1**_


	15. Exercises & Roommates

Teito's P.O.V.

While Cynthia and I started to go look for Castor to tell him about our achievement we noticed that Burupya is missing, and turned around to see him on top Hakuren Oak's head. We looked at each before nodding, and started to walk towards him to get our friend back, but there was a sudden crowd and we ended up losing him. We decided to follow the crowd incase we run into him, but got interested in what the crowd was watching.

"Be silent everyone, Assistant Archbishop Bastien is about to teach!" Someone amongst the crowd said loud enough for all to hear.

We watched with interest as Assistant Archbishop Bastien exorcise a kor, and wondered how he did it without hurting the vassal or having to hold it down. After he was done showing, I heard someone calling out to Cynthia and I, and we found Frau heading our way.

"I see that you two seen Bastien's exorcising class." Frau said looking down at us.

"How did he do that, Frau?" Cynthia asked before I did.

"Well you two have different zaiphons than Bastien does, for he has Healing zaiphon which makes it easier for him not to hurt the vassal other than those who has Attack or Manipulation zaiphon." Frau explained before changing the subject. "Also congratulations to the both of you for completing Castor's assignment, Labrador told both of us about what happened."

"Thank you." I said and I then saw a blond out of the corner of my eye. "But we need to get going, come on Cynthia."

"Of course." She said seeing what I'm seeing, and we took off to catch up with Hakuren and Burupya. When we were right behind him I reached up and took Burupya off of Hakuren's head, and Hakuren turned around after feeling the weight on his head decrease.

"Ah, it's just you two." Hakuren said after seeing us. "I was wondering when you two will find out that little guy wasn't with you, and come looking for him."

After that he left, and we went on are way towards the rooms that we were given when we first came to the church.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

We were stopped by the three sisters, who told us that they didn't know that we were examinees and that they need to take us to the dorms. They also told us that we will be separated, for our soon-to-be roommates refuses to be around each other which means that Cynthia and I will not only be their roommate but also partner in the exams. We stopped at a door, and one of the sisters knocked and then the door opened revealing a certain Hakuren Oak.

"Mr. Oak, one of these examinees will be your roommate and partner." One of the sisters said not giving him a chance to deny. "You may choose either Teito Klein or Cynthia Edwin to be your roommate and partner for the exams."

"Fine, if I have to choose I'll choose Teito Klein to be my roommate and partner for the exams." He said and moved away from the door for me to come inside our dorm.

"Good luck, Teito." Cynthia said to me smiling.

"Yeah, you to." I said in return before they walked away and Hakuren closed the door.

"Do you want to come with me to the practice hall?" Hakuren asked me after moments of silence. "That is if you don't know where it is and want to know where."

"Yeah, it's best that I go." I said getting up with my bacalus in my hands. "I need to practice with using a bacalus."

"Okay, let's go." He said and we left the dorm.

* * *

Cynthia's P.O.V.

After Teito went into his new dorm and roommate I was then taken to my new dorm and roommate, who happens to be Caleb Welsh, and was not that happy that I'm his roommate and partner for the exams. We pretty much glared at each other for a long time before he said he wanted to go to the practice hall, and asked if I know where it is and if I don't I'm to follow him so that I will know where it is. I followed him down and out of the dorm building, and towards another building that looks like has line going in it. While waiting in the line I notice someone in front of me, and tapped his shoulder, which made him jump.

"Hi, Teito." I said smiling after seeing who it is.

"Hi, Cynthia." Teito said looking at me then behind me seeing Caleb standing there looking down at both of us. "I'm guessing he's your new roommate and partner?"

"Yeah, so far everything is fine." I said scratching the back of my head before putting it back on my bacalus. "How about you?"

"Good." He said, and before I could say anything else Teito and Hakuren were signing in.

After Caleb and I signed in we overheard Hakuren telling him that the man at the reception is a former prisoner, and before they entered through the door the man collapsed. I was about to go help him, but Caleb grabbed my shoulder and shook his head, and pointed over to Teito and Hakuren.

"They can take him to the infirmary by themselves." Caleb said before taken my hand and pulling me over to stand by the entrance. "And we'll wait here for them to arrive, and go inside together."

"Thank you." I said smiling, but didn't seem to catch the taint of pink on his cheeks when I did.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Once Teito and Hakuren got back, running, we went inside to catch up with the group that already went inside. We entered the tunnel that was filled with kors, and one of the nuns and bishops were in there with us to make sure we'll be okay and not do anything stupid. I watched Hakuren demonstrating his skills with the bacalus, and turned to watch Caleb do so as well. Both Teito and I decided to try, but Teito couldn't do it and everyone in the group made fun of him. The bishop that was inside happened to be Bastien, and told Teito and I to try again with more feeling and concentration. We listened to him, and did as we were told. As I had my eyes closed concentrating, and pushing power into my bacalus.

After I felt the bacalus release that power, I opened my eyes and saw the damage that both Teito and I did. I looked down at the bacalus that Castor given me, for he also could do manipulation zaiphon, and saw that it broke in half. Teito didn't seem to realize it yet, for he was talking to Bastien then Hakuren after Bastien said that Teito's bacalus was originally Frau's.

"Hmm, Teito." I said gaining his and Bastien's attention, and showed him my bacalus then pointed towards his. "Look at your bacalus."

"Ah, it broke in half!" Teito exclaimed. "Seem as yours, Frau and Castor are going to lecture us."

Before I could saying anything again we heard a scream from outside the building, and the group went outside to see what happened. I ran with Teito, Hakuren, and Caleb until we reached where the scream came from, and saw the body of the reception known as Aldo, the same person that Teito and Hakuren helped. I saw Teito turn quickly towards the tower, and I followed his look and saw Frau on top with an angry look, and I turned back to the body.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for a late update I had computer , I just recounted the pairings, so it may be different now, and I've also added the recent votes. Here's the pairing results:**_

_**Teito x OC (Cynthia) 6**_

* * *

_**Ayanami x OC (Cynthia) 18**_

* * *

_**Frau x OC (Cynthia) 16**_

* * *

_**Castor x OC (Cynthia) 0**_

* * *

_**Konastu x OC (Cynthia) 0**_

* * *

_**Frau x Teito 0**_

* * *

_**Frau x Castor 0**_

* * *

_**Teito x Ayanami 0**_

* * *

_**Teito x Ouka B. 2**_

* * *

_**Shuri x Konastu 0**_

* * *

_**Haurken x Teito 1**_

* * *

_**Haurken x Ouka B. 1**_

* * *

_**OC (Cynthia) x OC (Caleb) 2**_


	16. DANGER

Cynthia's P.O.V.

After what happened to Aldo, the gatekeeper and reception, every ex or runaway prisoner were nervous and scared. The sisters and bishops believe it may be the work of the seven ghost, but I know that it wasn't them for if I remembered that it was the Assistant Archbishop, who allowed some of Ayanami's men in so they can capture Teito, and possibly me now that I've came part of it. I'm still unsure about Caleb, for I know for sure that he was never mentioned in either the manga and anime when I decided to watch and read them. I also know that since Teito's baculus broke he'll be getting a new one, as well as training either tonight or tomorrow night so he could control his zaiphon.

"Hey, Edwin, are you listening?" Caleb asked weaving his hand around in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry." I said feeling my face heat up from the embarrassment. "You were saying."

"I said that I thought I saw your friend, Teito, run that away with his broken baculus that was given to him by Bishop Frau." He said pointing in a certain direction, and I knew exactly why as well.

"Oh, then I better go and check on him then." I said before handing him my baculus. "Do you mind taking this back to our room while I go talk to him?"

"Sure." He said walking towards the dormitory section. When he was out of sight I went after Teito, who I found by the fountain looking down in it.

"Teito." I said gaining his attention.

"Did you know?" He asked not bothering to look up.

"Know about what?" I asked back confused.

"About the Eye of Mikhael." Teito said still with his back to me. "Do you also know if anyone else knows?"

"I suspected, but I wasn't sure." I replied sighing. "As for anyone else knowing, again I suspected. Did you find out about this by yourself or eavesdropped on a conversation again?"

"Wait, how did you know I eavesdropped back then?" Teito asked turning around with wide eyes, and I felt my eyes widened with realization that he never told me that he eavesdropped when he gotten into trouble with the military.

"I knew it'll happen, but I couldn't stop it from happening." I said looking away from his gaze. "I'll tell you later, but for now how about you talk to Frau."

I didn't need to turn around to know that Frau was right behind me looking at both of us, and so I left them there and headed back to the dormitory needing to talk to a certain person about what he is really doing here. I also know that I have a lot of explaining to do with Teito, and I'll need to figure out how to tell him.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

While walking through the corridors, I had walked into Castor and asked me if I needed company. When I told him that I didn't mind we started walking the opposite way of the dorms, and went through a group of examinees, and for a second I thought I saw some familiar faces. Castor seemed to feel their presence, for we both stopped and looked at the group kept walking.

"You felt that to?" Castor asked curiously.

"No, I thought I saw a familiar face in that group that belonged to the military." I said shaking my head before looking at him straight in the eye. "Be careful around them if you find them, for they are definitely planning something."

"Do you know who they are?" Castor asked me with a stern look. "If you see them again."

"Of course, how can I forget certain people that are in the military or are members of the Black Hawks." I said still looking at him, and watching his face look shocked. "All I'm going to tell is that don't fall for their traps, for that is what they are probably planning, and that is to trap the seven ghost and take either Teito or myself or even both of us."

"So you know what I am?" He asked looking surprise.

"I've knew when I first came here." I explained nodding my head. "I better get to my dorm, I need to talk to my partner to warn about them as well to keep him out of harm's way."

"That'll be best, just don't tell him anything about the seven ghost." Castor warned looking a little scary to me.

"Don't worry I won't." I said before leaving.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

I walked into my shared dorm room, and saw Caleb doing some work at his desk, and my baculus on my bed in good shape.

"Caleb, who are you really?" I asked making him jump in surprise.

"Why do you ask, Edwin?" He asked in return.

"I'm just curious for I never heard of you before." I said hinting that I know he doesn't belong here.

"I guess I have no choice then." Caleb said turning to face me. "I'm like you, I've also came to this world after death."

"So you came from the same world as I?" I asked with wonder.

"Yes and no, I came from an alternate world of yours with same stories of this world." He explained, and my eyes widened.

"Then did you talked to the Chief of Heaven then?"

"Yes, and he said that I was born in this world but was transferred to the world that I've died in, and then said that I'm to help you with the mission that his given you." He said all at once before taking a breath. "The Chief of Heaven then told me that you'll be in danger a lot if it known to others that you know what's going to happen to them or in the future here, and said that I need to protect and help you to figure out what our past is here."

"I see." I said sighing, and then sat down on my bed rubbing my temples.

"Yeah, that's how I'm to." He said sitting down on his bed. "Do you know how hard it was not to change too much of this dimensions future?"

"Well I'm changing most of if since I came here, so it's still difficult on not changing the future when you now exist here." I explained. "So why not, I might as well as change it's future since I've already changed it when I came here."

"So truths?" He asked with his hand towards me.

"I thought we already had truths when we became partners." I said looking up at him.

"Yeah, but I want to restart it as friends with you, Teito, and Haurken." He said looking disgusted when saying the last name.

"Then instead of truths, how about new friendship." I said shaking his hand.

"Okay, do you remember what is suppose happen soon?" Caleb asked after letting go of my hand. "That way we can stop it."

"That's the thing this one we can't stop, for that is when Frau gives Teito that line, which Teito will give to Frau by accident when going back in time." I said. "Well not really going back in time just in a time paradox close to the ending of the manga."

"So we have to let that happen, but what else is suppose to happen before that?"

"If I remember right that is when Ayanami's subordinates try to get close to Teito, which also let's him and the three of the seven ghost know that Teito is in danger." I said. "You do know who's part of the seven ghost here, right?"

"Yes, I did said that I came from a different world than yours with the same anime and manga that is based off from this world." He said with an expressionless look.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, you all have the answer to the mysterious Caleb. Here's the results of the pairings, and remember you have until Chapter 20 and a total of three main pairings.**_

_**Teito x OC (Cynthia) 6**_

* * *

_**Ayanami x OC (Cynthia) 18**_

* * *

_**Frau x OC (Cynthia) 16**_

* * *

_**Castor x OC (Cynthia) 0**_

* * *

_**Konastu x OC (Cynthia) 0**_

* * *

_**Frau x Teito 0**_

* * *

_**Frau x Castor 0**_

* * *

_**Teito x Ayanami 0**_

* * *

_**Teito x Ouka B. 2**_

* * *

_**Shuri x Konastu 0**_

* * *

_**Haurken x Teito 1**_

* * *

_**Haurken x Ouka B. 1**_

* * *

_**OC (Cynthia) x OC (Caleb) 2**_


	17. Practice Makes Perfect

Teito's P.O.V.

I kept running with the Frau dummies, while wondering where Cynthia was since she was suppose to be here to, but has yet to show up. I looked over towards the open alleys to see if she heading over, but due to me looking away from opponents one of the Frau dummies pushed me out of the line, and making me lose my shield. After getting back up I saw Cynthia running towards us before I made my shield, and saw her roommate behind her.

"Sorry for being late, Castor." She said when she was at Castor's side. "Caleb was helping me study."

"I see." Castor said before looking towards Caleb. "Is that why you're with her right now?"

"Not really sir, I was making sure she got here alright." He said closing his eyes for a second. "I'll go ahead to our room now, I know for sure she'll make it there by herself."

"I'll make sure she does, Mr. Welsh." Castor said, and Caleb went off. "Now Teito, go back to your practice while I instruct Cynthia on what to do."

"Yes, Castor." I said, before placing my shield up again, and started running after the Frau dolls to catch up with them.

A little while later Cynthia came in running next to me, and we both were surrounded by Frau dolls. Every now, and then one of us would be pushed off of the line and land face first onto the ground. We would keep getting up, and go back racing against the Frau dolls.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Cynthia's P.O.V.

After Teito and I got done with practice we were very sore and tired on our way back to our rooms, and Castor escorted us to our rooms to make sure we got there safely. Once I've gotten into my room I saw Caleb sitting on his bed waiting for me.

"So how are we going to tell them?" I asked making him look at me. "For we can't tell them when Teito is with them, or Teito will probably never forgive me for not being able to save Mikage."

"We'll tell them tomorrow morning while Teito and Hakuren are busy with studying." He said folding his hands in front of him before flashing me with a knowing smile. "So how was your training with Castor?"

"Horrible, I feel so sore in every part of my body." I said glaring at him when he started to a laugh. "May be I should make you join us tomorrow night, for I believe that's when Hakuren joins in and when those wars attack."

He stopped laughing before having his serious look on his face, and sighed knowing that I'm correct.

"That does seem logical, especially when we'll have an advantage with numbers."

"May be, for are you forgetting who helped them get inside the church." I responded.

"Ah, that's right." He said smacking his forehead. "I guess we might have to wait until tomorrow when explaining everything to them, but the question is will they believe us when we tell them that we are from a different dimension and that we know pretty everything that will happen soon."

"Who knows? For our bet is wait and see." I said before pulling the sheet, that we've had placed in the middle of the room for privacy, in between us so I could get ready for bed. "But for now let's get ready for bed, and then figure on what to do tomorrow."

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Once we have woke up we hurriedly gotten dressed, and headed to Frau's room hoping that the three of them are there. When we gotten to the Bishops dorms we started to go up the stairs to where Frau's room is at which took us a while to get to but we made it there just in time when Castor and Labrador were at his door.

"Hmm, it seems that the flowers were right, that there will be someone who will reveal everything to us." Labrador said with a small flower in his hand while Castor knocked on Frau's door making, and us hearing him cuss before opening his door for us.

"Come in." He said, and looked at both Caleb and I with confusion. "And what do you two want?"

"They are here to explain everything to us." Labrador said for us making Frau give us a suspicious look before telling us to come inside as well.

"It's weird on how he figures everything out." Caleb whispered in my before going inside Frau's room, and I just nodded before following him inside with Frau behind me.

"Well you two sit down, and then start explaining about who you two really are and what your purpose is." Castor said while pushing up his glasses, while we sat down on Frau's bed.

"My name is Cynthia, that I know of." I said twirling my fingers. "Both Caleb and I came from a different world or dimension, well I don't know about Caleb, but I'm kind of from a different world or dimension."

"What do you mean kind of?" Frau asked, and I looked over at Caleb who nodded his head at me to go ahead and tell them.

"When I died, I was told by the Chief of Heaven that I belonged in this world and I would know how and why if I helped a certain person." I answered trying to make it obvious on who I need to help. "The world I came from doesn't have zaiphon, kors, warsfeil, or anything like that for there it is all but stories. This world is nothing but a story from the world or dimension that I came from, and I already know what's pretty much going to happen, but when both Caleb and I came it some what changed what suppose to happen."

"I see, so another words your changing the past just by being here." Castor said pushing up his glasses. "Now what about you Mr. Welsh? What is your story?"

"Well I am indeed Caleb, and I came here because of an accident from my world similar to the one that Cynthia came from but a little different." Caleb said looking at the three ghost. "The accident caused me to be in a comatose state, and I was told by the Chief of Heaven that if I want to get back to my own world I need to help out Cynthia who's also similar to my position but she actually died while I'm pretty much not in my own body. The world that came from does have some magic, but a little different from this world as well as hers."

"Is this world like a story in your world as well?" Frau asked, while Labrador looked interested in our world.

"Yes, but both Cynthia agreed to not interfere with some things." Caleb said remembering our agreement.

"I agree, it is for the best that neither of you meddle with what will soon happen." Labrador said looking at the flower in his hand. "After all there are parts what you need to change or what not to change."

"Yes, we know." I said with a frown. "Even though I don't like it, but it does have to happen for something else to happen."

"Yes, indeed." Castor said nodding his head before looking at the clock on the wall in Frau's room. "I believe you two better get going, for you two do need to learn as much as you can for the Bishop's apprentice exam coming up soon, and I'll see you tonight Miss Edwin."

We didn't say anything, and got up from our seat. After telling them that we would see them later, Frau looked like he wanted to ask us something but Castor stopped with a glare, and we went on our way.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Caleb's P.O.V.

'Damn it, I can't believe I agreed to come with Cynthia to this practice succession.' I thought as I walked with Cynthia to the training grounds, with our baculus at hand in case of an attack by certain warsfeils. 'Not only that their practice succession is at night, so that they wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone.'

When we arrived I saw that Teito was already there running with just a few of Frau dolls, and the other dolls were next to Castor with numbers painted on their chest.

"I see that you brought guest with you for this practice." Castor said while having the dolls mix up the order they were in, and had them circle around them. "Caleb, since I don't have anything for you at the moment you can just watch them with me, but lets get out of the way so Cynthia can do her assignment that I'm about to give her."

Castor escorted me out from the circle Frau dolls, and we stood where we can watch both Cynthia and Teito do their assignments that he made just for them.

"Now Cynthia, this is your assignment, you see the numbers the I painted on the dolls?" He asked, and she nodded her head. "I want you to organize the dolls in the correct order clockwise one through six, first without your baculus then I'll mix them up again and you'll do the same again and then destroy them with your baculus, you understand?"

"I believe so." She said before placing her baculus on the ground, and started concentrating on the dolls. I watched as she used her manipulation zaiphon, and tried to move one but had to back track a little and had to move two at a time to be able to get it in position correctly. She got one in the right order, and now she's going to try with the other dolls. I then looked over towards Teito to see how he's doing, and saw him still running with four Frau dolls that are around him and trying to push him off the line which Teito dodged one of the attempts but not the second and landed on his back. He just got back up, and went back racing them looking somewhat angry either at the dolls or himself for not seeing it on time.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

I would look back and forth between Teito and Cynthia to see how they were doing, and when Cynthia was about done with the assignment giving her. Castor used some of his spare dolls that showed up out of no where, and had them put a finish line where I believe is where Teito started from. I watched as Teito gotten ahead, and having to dodge a few times from the Frau dolls trying to either push or knock him out of the race they were doing, and Teito finished the race and the Frau dolls celebrated for a shot while before Castor had them back off and be far away from Teito. I then noticed that there was a casket shaped case behind him, and knew that it was Teito's new baculus that Castor had asked specifically made for him.

"Great job, for finishing the race Teito." He said before moving the case up forward somewhat, and opened it for Teito. "This here is your new baculus that I had specifically made for you."

Teito looked awe at his new baculus, and Castor handed it over to him and told him that he can use it to destroy the Frau dolls that he raced. Teito took great pleasure on destroying the Frau like dolls, and Castor went over to Cynthia once noticing she was done with the assignment that he give her, and told her that she can know use her baculus and do the same thing that he told Teito destroy the dolls. Cynthia looked like she's grateful to be able to do that, for she smiled when he told her that she may destroy the Frau dolls, and kept smiling while doing so which made shudder thinking what she may end up doing to the real Frau if he gets out of hand.

"Okay, before we further up training, Caleb you may join us as well as you Hakuren Oak." Castor said making us look over to the direction that he speaking to, and saw Hakuren come out with Mikage's reincarnation Burupya with him, on top of his head.

"No thank you, sir." Hakuren replied before pointing up on top of his towards Burupya. "Just bringing him to a certain person here, who this little guy miss."

Burupya jumped down from the top of his head, and was at first headed to Teito how had his hands out for him but went to Cynthia instead. Cynthia looked surprised at first, but lowered down enough for Burupya to jump on top of her, and stayed on her shoulder nuzzling against her cheek making her giggle.

"I'm guessing you missed me the most," she said petting him. "I do to, but you need to get back to our friend Teito, I'll visit you whenever I get the chance."

After she said that Burupya jumped back down, and to Teito who opened up his hands for him, which jumped on and went on top of Teito's head.

"Are you sure you don't want to practice with us, Hakuren?" Cynthia asked smiling sweetly, making both Hakuren and I wonder why she wants him to practice with us. I, however, already knew why and that's so Teito and Hakuren can be friends faster. Hakuren didn't speak, but nodded his head looking kind of scared, and I remembered that he had some phobia with girls that his father made look at photos for a suitable future wife.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Hakuren had indeed practiced with us, and gotten pointers from Castor, which made him grateful for. We were know heading towards the dorms, and Teito was pretty much dragging himself along. Cynthia had asked him if he needed help, but he declined her offer, and kept walking at his own paste.

"It was nice of Bishop Castor for allowing us to practice with him." Hakuren said while we were walking.

"Yeah, that's how he is." Teito said, and both Cynthia and I nodded in agreement.

That's when it happened some wars attacked flat out, and we all dodged out of the way and when we tried to push it away from Teito it pushed Hakuren out of the open window making him fall. Before we could act Teito jumped out after him, and the wars ignored both Cynthia and I went after Teito. Cynthia started running towards the stairs, and I knew that she was going to go down to the ground level to check up on them. We practically jumped over few steps to get down faster, and once out of the building we saw Frau with both of them over his shoulder or under his arm looking upwards.

"Are they okay?" Cynthia asked when she caught up to him.

"Yes, the brats perfectly fine." Frau said adjusting them in his arms. "Now both of you come with me, for the four of are staying in my room for you protection as well."

"But it ignored us though." I somewhat wined not wanting to know what I end up finding in his room, or what he may end up doing to Cynthia.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your girlfriend, I mean your female partner." He said smirking at the the mistake he said, while we were walking towards the Bishop dorms. "Besides she'll probably castrate me if I try something that she doesn't want to do."

"More like kill you, and tell Castor that his problems are over." I heard Cynthia mutter, and Frau looked behind him at her.

"Did you say something, female midget?" He asked.

"Nothing, and I'm not a midget I'm at average height for my age." She said while glaring at him with the midget comment, and we then went inside his room. Watched as he practically threw Teito and Hakuren on the bed before opening up a coffin, that I really hope he just uses for a table, and told us to find a spot to sleep. Cynthia dragged a chair over to the bed laid her head on top of the bed, and went to sleep. I just went to the window seal, and fell asleep over there.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Cynthia's P.O.V.

I woke up, and stretched getting the stiffness in my shoulder to go away. After that I looked around seeing Teito and Hakuren in the bed together, and Caleb on the window seal still sleeping. I then remembered what happened last night, and sat there and waited until the boy wake up soon.

It didn't take long, for I watched both Teito's and Hakuren's eyes open seeing each other before jumping straight up. I had to watch the awkward moment with Teito checking for injuries on Hakuren, and couldn't help but laugh waking up Caleb who looked over in our direction seeing what I was laughing at before joining me. Both Teito and Hakuren were both red with embarrassment, and once we stopped laughing we heard an alarm go off before being thrown off of the coffin somewhat scaring us. Frau coming out of the coffin looking still sleepy, and started making breakfast.

Once we were done with breakfast, and out the door Teito told Hakuren the he'll get stronger to protect him.

"I'll also get stronger to protect each of my friends, so you won't be the only one getting stronger, Teito." I said to him, and we then went on our way to our classes and afterwards the library and study.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for updating late, I've had nothing but bad weather off and one over here. Here's the results to the pairings, and remember you have until chapter 20:**_

* * *

_**Teito x OC 6**_

* * *

_**Ayanami x OC 18**_

* * *

_**Frau x OC 17**_

* * *

**_Castor x OC 0_**

* * *

**_Konastu x OC 0_**

* * *

**_Frau x Teito 0_**

* * *

**_Frau x Castor 0_**

* * *

**_Teito x Ayanami 0_**

* * *

**_Teito x Ouka B. 2_**

* * *

**_Shuri x Konastu 0_**

* * *

**_Hakuren x Teito 1_**

* * *

**_Hakuren x Ouka B. 1_**

* * *

**_OC (Cynthia) x OC (Caleb) 2_**


End file.
